Color of the Rain
by blueberryoreo
Summary: "What color are you?"
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The bell rang as I slammed my locker loudly, almost taking it off the hinges. Finally, the school day was over.

"Hey Maxine," a voice came from behind me. I groaned. This was the last thing I needed.

"It's Max. M-A-X, okay? Say it with me. MAX," I responded, ignoring him.

He shook his head, causing locks of black hair to fall. Yeah, he was hot, but also the biggest jerk ever. "You know I'm not going to listen, Max."

I made no reply, but just kept on cleaning out my locker, trying to ignore him. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Maxine," he started again. I glared at him, daring him to repeat that again. He smirked. "_Maxine_, my mom wants to know if you want to come over today."

I stared into his eyes. The only thing I couldn't say badly about was his eyes. They were pools of galaxy-black liquids, so deep and intense. If you looked carefully, you could see some shining gold in the middle. But, other than that, every other part of him was 100% horrible.

"Sorry, I can't," I replied, "Mom and Dad is taking us out for dinner tonight. Tell your mom I said sorry."

I turned to leave, but the stupid boy grabbed my arm. "Wait."

I turned around slowly. "_Yes_?"

He leaned down closer, until our noses were almost touching. "Oh, Maxie." He sighed.

I shrugged my shoulder, knocking his hand off, and stormed down the hall.

So many people have asked me questions. _Why do you dislike him, Max? He's so hot_! _It's like you guys are mortal enemies. _The list goes on.

I don't just _dislike _him. No, I didn't just dislike Fang Cowan – the biggest player in the school – I _hated _him with a fiery passion from the bottom of my heart.

Blame him for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) **

**2**

"_Come and catch me, Max!" Fang yelled with utter glee. "Bet you can't!"_

_I smirked. "Watch me, Fang. Watch me." I slowly climbed up the tree where the annual Fang vs. Max tree climbing contest was going on. Every year, at this time, we would have this race. Fang and I were the best of friends – inseparable._

_Until that one day. I remember it so clearly; sometimes it still gives me nightmares._

"_Max," Fang started slowly. "I don't know how to say this, but I – I don't think I should be your friend anymore."_

"_Why?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_It's just that I'm getting popular, but hanging out with you makes me seem like a wimp, an idiot," he replied, looking away._

_I stood up. "So now you can't even look at me in the face? Am I too ugly?" _

_He didn't answer. _

_A tear dropped from my cheek. "You're really good, Fang. This is the first time I've ever cried since I was little."_

_He stood up, trying to hug me, but I backed away. "No, don't. I don't want your crowd to know that you touched me, right? Just, Fang. Tell me one thing. Were you even my friend?" I asked, tears falling freely now. _

_He had a pained expression on his face. "Max-"_

_I gave him one last glance before walking out the door. "I hate you, Fang Cowan."_

Just like that. Just a couple of sentences, and it ruined my life. But it was no use thinking about it now.

I sat down on the bench at the park. That was when I was 10. I was 13 now. Three years ago.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared. I looked up, squinting from the sun. "What do you want, Fang?"

He sat down beside me. "Max, I'm moving."

I sat there, frozen. Moving?

"And I want to say sorry for what I did in the past before I leave. I'm sorry, Max."

Finally, I spoke. "But just one sorry won't make me forgive you," I said softly. "I'm glad you're moving, Fang."

He looked at me with a pained expression – I wanted to reach out and hug him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Max," he repeated, and got up. His arms went around me. "Be strong. For me."

And then, he was gone. Just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_A year later…_

"Max, we're moving to Tennessee," Mom suddenly said to me. "Because, then, I can be closer to your grandma, and the hospital there is really great, so then your father and I can treat patients better."

I froze in surprise. What?

Mom looked at me, concerned. "Why don't you go say bye to your friends? We'll be leaving soon."

I nodded slowly, walking out the door. Moving? We were moving? So quick?

It had been one year since Fang left. Over that time, I became stronger. Like Fang had said. I was now the new, invincible Maximum Ride. There was no more hurting or crying. I had made a promise to myself that I would never cry again – and I haven't, ever since Fang left.

The car ride to Tennessee was long and boring. On the way, Dad explained to me about the school I was attending, Brentwood High School, or BHS. "You're going to love it, Max. It's gorgeous." He made it sound like he was the one who was attending instead of me.

After we arrived, I picked a bedroom out of the five there was in the big house. I chose the one that had huge windows – it made me feel like I was at the beach, with the sun shining brightly.

"Max! Our neighbors are here! Come say hi to them!" Mom called from downstairs. I got up and ran downstairs, curious to see what they looked like.

"Say hi, Max," Mom repeated, smiling warmly at the woman and man with their kids.

I froze.

What was Fang Cowan doing here?


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :)**

**Me- Thank you! I dreamed of this story in a dream… so it probably should be original! :D**

**Neimad Do'Urden- I don't mean to sound clueless or anything, but… was that supposed to be good?**

**StarGirl909- Hope this chapter clears it up! Sorry if you're confused!**

**Copper Phoenix- Thank you for telling me! I changed it- I meant Brentwood High.**

**Sorry if I didn't put your name up there, I didn't want y'all the get bored! Thanks for reviewing, people!**

What was he doing here?

"Max, don't just stand there. Say hi," Mom reprimanded, smiling.

I waved slightly. "Hi."

He turned to look at me. "Hey." What? He didn't recognize me? Actually, I was relieved. I didn't want him to find out who I was.

But then again, I couldn't blame him. I had changed. I had grown taller, actually letting me get a figure and some curves on my body. Luckily for me, I had never experienced braces or glasses. I had changed a lot, physically and mentally. I was a tough girl now.

My mom laughed, winking at me. Fang's mom, Ms. Cowan, also laughed. "He doesn't remember you," they whispered, sharing a joke. I just stood there, clueless, not sure what to say or do.

"Honey, why don't you show her around the neighborhood? Valerie and I are going to chat." Yeah, right. "Chat" in children terms meant hours and hours of talking, and then staying for dinner, and then talking some more.

I sighed.

Ugh, always this. Boy meets girl in a new town. They fall in love. Something bad happens. They break up. Then, the truth is revealed. They make up and live happily ever after. There you go- your typical love story.

"So, where did you move from?" Fang asked. We had walked around the neighborhood once. Now we were traveling to the park.

I decided to be honest. "Virginia."

He kind of looked surprised, but then his old mask I knew so well covered it up again. "Cool. I knew… a girl from Virginia."

Now this was my time to play it sneaky. "Really? Was she your girlfriend?"

"No," Fang replied after a while. "Best friend."

Best friend, my butt. I wanted to say that, but then it would give me away. And the last thing I needed right now was to resurface old memories. I was the new, tough Max. The improved.

"That's cool. So, what's school like here?" I asked.

"The usual. You know. Classes, sports, lunch. Stuff like that."

"Are there, you know, the cliques?" I said.

"Yeah. The athletic people, popular girls, nerds and geeks, and yeah. That pretty much covers it."

"Let me guess: you're in the sports section?" I asked. I knew him so well. He played football. I played soccer and swam for the school swim team, but hey, everyone's different.

He smirked. "Is it that obvious?"

I rolled my eyes. "Football?"

He actually looked surprised. "How'd you know?"

I shrugged it off. "I just guessed."

"What do you do?"

"I was on my school swim team, and I play soccer."

"That's cool. The girl from Virginia swam, too. She was good. Always beating me," Fang replied, chuckling a bit. I just stood there. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

"Are you sure the girl wasn't your girlfriend?" I asked cautiously. Ha-ha. Poor Fang. He didn't know a thing.

"I already have a girlfriend here," Fang responded, though I noticed he didn't answer my question.

"What's her name?"

"Lissa."

I rolled my eyes. Lissa. Just her name told me she was a slut.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Of course he did. Nudge and Iggy. They were both awesome, but I hadn't seen them in such a long time. I wonder if they changed, too.

"Yeah. Iggy and Nudge."

I nodded like I hadn't known this before.

We walked back to my house, stopping at the door.

"Max," Fang started softly. "You remind me of her."

"Who, Lissa?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No. The girl in Virginia. I can't quite remember her name, though."

"That's nice. Do you want to go in now?" I asked. He nodded and walked in without another word.

Of course I reminded him of the girl in Virginia – I was her.

He just didn't know that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I opened my inbox, and I was like, "Whoa!"**

**Here are some responses to my awesome reviewers!**

**Shutupandletmekillyou- First off, love the username- very original! :) And sorry, I didn't mean to put Lissa in there. I wouldn't make her move, too – that would be very cliché. Sorry for the misprint! Just pretend that Lissa was never there, and I will revise that right now! Thanks for the lookout!**

**HaleyBopperznotaccount- Thanks! LOL – my name's Lulu, actually. :) P.S. I love cookies, too! (If that's what you meant)**

**Iceytaste- Sorry if you think it's a bit cliché, it'll get better later. Thank you for reviewing, though!**

**puckabrina-FAXfan- LOL- I updated! Read on!**

**JaixAditi- You'll see… *cackles creepily* P.S. I LOVE Ben and Jerry's – especially the CCCD!**

**CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld- Sorry! I just started this story, so yeah! But you can read my other one, What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger! It's finished! A lot of my reviewers here have read and liked that one! :)**

**KittyLyn96- Thank you so much! Your review totally lit up my day! (That sounded weird…) But, thanks!**

**Booklover72- LOL! I agree! Thanks for reviewing!**

**StormyCloud83- LOL, I probably would do that, too… if I weren't too busy writing this!**

**Thank you to all the other reviewers who reviewed this story! I'm sorry if I didn't put your name on there, I didn't want to bore y'all! Thank you, again!**

**And on with the chapter! :)**

**5**

"Max, wake up! I am not going to let you be late on your first day of school!" Mom yelled. I groaned. Right. First day of school.

I got up and went to my dresser to get dressed. After hastily putting on a Vanderbilt Commodores shirt and a pair of Nike shorts, I walked out the door, yawning.

When we got to school, Mom smiled and waved before driving away. I looked after her, wanting to go home.

"Mom said I had to show you around," Fang suddenly said, appearing behind me.

"You don't have to do anything," I immediately retorted, still looking at the road where Mom had driven away, leaving me stuck with this moron.

"Okay," Fang said, shrugging, "but you need to follow me to get your papers registered. The principal wants me to show you around, too, so you might as well just cooperate."

I turned around. "Then, go. Where am I supposed to follow you?"

He seemed a bit taken back, but quickly covered it up. I followed him dutifully as he walked to the office, ignoring the stares and whistles that were coming out of the boys. Perverts.

After getting all the papers settled, a girl with flaming red hair skipped over to where we stood and squealed, "Fangy! I missed you so much – oh, who's this?"

I smiled sweetly. "Don't mind me. I'm stuck with him."

She giggled. "Well, I'm Lissa, Fang's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're his girlfriend? How'd you fall for him? I mean" – I glanced at Fang – "he's kind of, I don't know, a player?"

Her grin turned into a sneer. "You're just jealous, aren't you? Too bad, you're never going to get him."

My smile turned into a smirk. "I don't want him, _Lissa_ – he's not hot enough."

She looked shocked, and turned to look at Fang. "Aren't you going to say something? She just insulted you!"

Fang just simply looked amused. "I don't care what she says – it doesn't matter. Oh, and FYI, Max, _all _the girls in this school have fallen for me."

My small smirk turned into a full-blown one. "Oh, I would love being the exception."

Then, I walked away, giving Lissa one last smile at her stunned expression.

Later, after I had met Nudge and Iggy and their friend, Ellie, we went to lunch. As they explained to me Fang's popularity and all the society junk, I listened and ate.

"Why don't you just tell him you hate him, then? It'd be so much easier," I suggested as they told me about how no one could stand up to him.

Nudge shook her head sadly. "Don't you think we've tried? And every time, his reply is always the same."

I raised an eyebrow, curious. "What does he say?"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! I mean, 57 reviews for only 5 chapters? THANK YOU!**

**helping-our-future-writers- I totally agree, but don't worry: Max is DEFINITELY not a pawn in his game.**

**Copper Phoenix- Yeah, I know! I'll try to update faster and longer! About Fang: he probably wouldn't, but I want him to be just like a normal person, you know? Not one of those "perfect" people who never forget a thing. He is human – and besides, Fang only said he didn't remember Max… no jumping to conclusions, okay?**

**puckabrina-FAXfan- You can read this chappie! It's long!**

**Cammiekatmaxjackson- I love how you used the Gallagher Girls, Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, and Percy Jackson all in one username! Love it! Sorry if it's short, I'll try to make them longer… sometimes I just don't have time, though.**

**Sinca- I really don't know… maybe a more interesting summary? I'm clueless on this one! Sorry! :D**

**Shutupandletmekillyou- I'm expecting that cookie, you know… *puts hand out for cookie* because here is the next chapter!**

**IAmTheThirteenthOlympian- LOL! Yeah, I have a very big fear of pens, so that's why I'm updating! Just kidding… :D**

**And thank you, thank you, to Black Venom for being a very active reviewer on this story and for reviewing my other one, too! Thank you, Black Venom! You're awesome!**

**~ Here's the next chapter! ~**

**6**

During science class, Fang strolled up to my desk and plopped his bottom right on the chair right next to mine. "Yo."

I ignored him, continuing to work on my worksheet. Damn, why did the teacher not appear today, out of all days? We were stuck with a stupid sub that didn't know anything – forget about the rules.

"Max, I'm speaking to you."

I stuck a hand up in front of his face, making my meaning clear. _Go away._

He refused, continuing to speak. "Max, I want to be your friend."

Still, no reply.

"Maximum Ride."

This was easy. I could almost block him out fully.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!"

This time, I looked up, surprised. That wasn't Fang… was it?

I was right. It wasn't. The sub had yelled my name.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening because this person" – I jabbed a finger at Fang – "keeps on bothering me."

The sub smiled. "Sorry, but I can't do anything about that. His assigned seat is right there, and he doesn't seem to be saying anything."

WTF?

I looked over at Fang. Sure enough, he was working diligently, but I could see him smirking.

After the sub had gone back to reading his book again, I kicked Fang's knee as hard as I could. "Quit pretending."

"Oh? Now you're speaking to me?" Fang asked, looking up.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be the only girl in here that will stand up to you, Fang."

He smirked. "You know my motto?"

I smirked back. "Yes, I do, actually. And you know what? I not only hate the player, but I also hate the game. Beat that."

Right then, the bell rang, preventing Fang from answering. I gave him one last smile before I stalked out.

My mother always said I was good at dramatic entrances - I guess it was true.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! OMG, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! 71 reviews for 6 chapters! Thank you! Because of your awesome reviews, I decided to update sooner!**

**BlackVenom- You're welcome! Yep, Fang is very… mysterious… :)**

**CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld- Thank you! And remember, Fang only **_**said **_**he didn't remember… it doesn't mean he doesn't, does it? *wink* But just wait and see!**

**StormyCloud83- LOL, that's what I would say, too! :) And you're welcome… I hope this made you feel special!**

**puckabrina-FAXfan- I know, right? Ha-ha! :)**

**The Queen of AWKWARD27- You'll see… you'll see…**

**cammiekatmaxjackson- Oh, cool! I've never read those series before… maybe it's time for me to read them! :)**

**Shutupandletmekillyou- *Munch munch.* Mmmm, yummy cookie! Me want more! Here's the chapter, now my cookie? :)**

**And thank you to all the other people who reviewed, I just didn't want to bore you! Thanks!**

**7**

The phone rang. "B-_ring_!"

I picked it up. It was probably Nudge or Ellie.

"Max?" It was Fang. Damn it.

"Yeah?" I responded. "What do you want?"

"A chance to make things better. Please don't hang up. Meet me outside at the park, please? I have something to show you."

I pondered it for a second. Mom would be okay with it - no, she would pressure me to go to "become friends" with Fang again, but I didn't exactly want to after what had happened. What if he recognized me? Would he just ditch me again, then?

Fang must've heard my hesitation. "Please, Max? Please? You won't get hurt, I promise."

I decided to give in. Might as well see what this was about. "Okay. I'll be there in a sec."

After I got to the park, I searched around for him.

"Fang?" I called. "Where are you?"

I heard a faint cry from in front of me. "Max?"

"That's me," I responded, walking closer to see his face. He was sitting on the bench, waiting for me.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So… what did you want me here for?" I asked.

"Sit down. I have something to show you," Fang replied, patting the seat next to him. I sat down.

Then, he pulled out the thing I would never have expected in a million years to ever see again.

_Flashback_

"_Max, here's your birthday present! I bought it with my own money!" Fang exclaimed, his cheeks red from being outside too long. We were at my birthday party, my ninth. _

_Inside the little box held a necklace with half of wing dangling at the bottom. It was the only ornament, yet it was beautiful._

"_Wow, Fang! It's beautiful! Thank you!" I cried, examining the necklace. "But where's the other half?"_

"_I have it," he explained, pointing to his neck. Sure enough, there was the other half of the wing dangling from his necklace. _

"_Thank you," I murmured, reaching out and clasping the necklace around my neck. "It really is pretty."_

"_I'm glad you like it. As long as we're friends, we'll wear it, okay? I'll always keep it," Fang said, grinning._

"_Okay," I agreed. "As long as we're friends, we'll always wear it."_

Yeah, inside the box was the necklace I had learned to cherish so much. After all these years, Fang still had it? Mine was in my drawer- I had kept it- but I had never worn it once after he had ditched me. Now, this necklace was bringing back old memories.

"Where did you get this?" I whispered, already knowing the answer.

"At Virginia. It was the most precious thing to me ever."

_It was the most precious thing to me ever. _Huh.

"It's beautiful, Fang," I responded quietly, like I didn't know a thing.

He sighed ruefully. "That's what she said."

"Who?"

"The girl in Virginia."

"Oh. You seem to… talk about her a lot."

"Yeah. She was my best friend."

"Was?"

"It didn't exactly work out."

_Liar_, I thought. _You were the one thought it didn't work out. I didn't._

"That's sad," I said simply, gazing at the pretty sunset.

He shrugged. "Back to the point. Now are we friends?"

"I guess," I replied. "But I'm not going to play with you, Fang. You better not be joking."

He smirked. "I already know you don't play. You seem perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

I smirked back. "I'll kick your ass if you hurt me ag-" I stopped. No, I couldn't reveal it.

"'Ag'"? Fang questioned, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head. "Nothing."

He shrugged, and got up. "Home?"

I smiled, and got up as well, following him home. We walked back together like that. It wasn't a romantic ending (GROSS)...

But it was a start.

**Don't worry, this isn't the end! I'm just stopping there for now… chapter 8 will be out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my wonderful readers! GUESS WHAT? TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! May 25****th****! I'm so happy…. And that's why I decided to update! Yay for everyone! **

**anon- LOL, that's what Max is thinking! Thanks for reviewing!**

**FireInMyHeart226- It's really hard to explain… but thank you for your suggestions and tips, I really appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BlackVenom- I don't know… maybe, maybe not! Haha, not telling!**

**Shutupandletmekillyou- I love snickerdoodles, but I also like chocolate-chip cookies, so either is fine! LOL, maybe you should get an account?**

**Cammiekatmaxjackson- Thanks! I was just thinking about how in the real Maximum Ride they had wings, so… you know!)**

**Booklover72- Aw, thank you! You'll just have to keep on reading to see….**

**And here is Chapter 8, people!**

**8 **

So, the next morning at school, Fang sort of followed me around, trying to prove that he was a "good boy" now. I didn't exactly fall for his act, but he was getting better. At least I hoped so.

"Fang!" Oh, boy, Lissa! Just the person I was looking for to test Fang.

Fang looked up. "Yeah?"

Lissa looked at me in disgust. "Can we go somewhere… you know… where there aren't dirty scum listening?"

I didn't know what do expect Fang to do, but I certainly didn't expect him to do that.

What did he do?

The idiot _chuckled_ and _walked away with Lissa. _

And that just blew away my hope in him. Literally.

During lunch, Fang sat with Lissa, which was fine by me. She looked smug that was the part I hated. Other than that, everything was fine.

"So… how's the Fang-remake thing coming along?" Ellie asked. I snorted. "If I were to give him a grade, he would get a big, fat _F_."

She giggled. "It's not that bad, is it? I thought you said he was getting better."

"I _thought _he was, but I was wrong. He's still the old jerk he used to be."

Then, Nudge cut in. "No, he wasn't a jerk back when we were all together, Max. Remember? You loved him; you played with him so happily. He just changed. I don't know why, or how, but I want the old Fang back." She smiled wistfully, her eyes sad.

I sighed. It was true. Back in the old days… back then…

_Flashback _

"_Pool party! Whoo!" Fang yelled, giddy with excitement. I laughed. "Let's go!"_

_We were going to the pool, along with Nudge, Iggy, and our parents._

"_Cannonball!" Iggy yelled, jumping into the pool. I laughed again. "Iggy! Quit splashing me!"_

"_Why? You don't want us to see you soaked?" Iggy said, waggling his eyebrows, being the pervert he is. I kicked him, rolling my eyes. "Shut up!"_

_Fang joined in the fun. "Yeah, Max. Don't be a scaredy-cat!" He grinned._

"_Who says I'm a scaredy-cat?" I yelled, jumping into the pool. Then, my smile disappeared. Uh-oh…I was wearing a bikini, and the strap had come loose. I scrambled to a corner to try to tie it, but Fang spotted me before I could. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," I mumbled, desperately trying to get the straps together in a bow. But trust me, it's not easy with slippery fingers and a boy staring at you. Almost impossible._

"_Oh… did your strap thing come lose?" Fang asked, smirking. I resisted the urge to slap him. "Shut up!"_

"_Don't worry, Max," Fang said, coming really close to me. "You know I won't hurt you."_

_I sort of froze, right there, right then. It was embarrassing. "What?" I whispered, flushed._

_Then, he gently took my fingers away, and tied the knot for me. My face turned even redder, if that was possible. "Thanks," I whispered._

"_You're welcome. I'll always be here for you," Fang whispered back, his sudden closeness entrancing me. Then, he pulled back, a devious grin on his face. "Hey, guys, Max's strap was loose! Iggy, you just missed your chance!"_

_I remember I had stood there, laughing my head off at Fang's outburst. He had tricked me, but I knew he was serious when he had told me that I could trust him. I had believed it like a fool. I had fallen for his trap._

But this year, things were different. I was stronger, more badass, if you can say so.

"Max!" Fang yelled, capturing my attention. "Wait!"

I looked up. We were out of school, and I was walking home. "What do you want?"

"I… broke up with Lissa."

I stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I felt bad for what she said, and I felt even worse of what I did."

"Wow, you can show emotions? That's a first," I responded, laughing bitterly.

"Stop it, Max," Fang whispered. "You've gone far enough."

I glared, mad. I had gone far enough? What about _him_? "Have I, now? I trusted you back there, and you ditched me, just like back then, when you ditched me when we were twel-" I stopped, my eyes widening at what I had just blurted out.

Fang's eyes widened, too, just as surprised.

"You… are Max."


	9. Chapter 9

**A GIGANTIC "THANK YOU!" to all the wonderful people who wished me a happy birthday! I love you all! And seriously, 24 reviews? THANK YOU! **

**CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorl d- Aw, thank you so much! Your review really cheered me up!**

**bughailz- Cool! Happy (late) birthday to you! I just turned 12! What about you?**

**Copper Phoenix- Thank you! It's really awesome for a writer to hear that!**

**puckabrina-FAXfan- LOL, you're really excited, huh?**

**maximumridefan111- LOL, like how you used "legit."**

**PeaceLoveMusic779- LOL, thanks! And yeah, it was obvious, but Fang… is kinda… *whispers* stupid. Just kidding!**

**Shutupandletmekillyou- Mmmm, yummy cookie! Thanks! And that sucks, but hey, moms know best!**

**anon- LOL, happy birthday to your teacher, too!**

**FireInMyHeart226- Thank you! LOL, love how you used Iggy. Now I'm cracking up…**

**Please thank FireInMyHeart226, Shovel of Doom, puckabrina-FAXfan, CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorl d, and BlackVenom for being my regular reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**And one VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to Shutupandletmekillyou, for being the most awesome reviewer ever. Your reviews always cheer me up!**

**If I didn't put your name up there, PLEASE don't feel bad. I just didn't want to bore you! Thanks to ALL the reviewers, though! :)**

**Guys, I really like this chapter, plus it's LONG!**

**9**

"Yeah, I'm Max," I said slowly. "I told you that when I first met you, remember?" I wasn't going to let him know. My past was behind me. I wasn't that Max anymore.

"No, you're that girl from Virginia! The one I forgot!" Fang said, looking for confirmation.

I shook my head. "Look, I know she was important to you and all, but you're going to have mistaking me for her. It's kind of offensive to me, you know. Why can't you just forget about her?"

He sighed and slumped down onto the floor. "Please, leave me alone for a sec."

I walked away hesitantly, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't tell him.

Right?

**Max's POV**

The next morning, my teacher announced, "Class, please get your permission slips signed, for we have an overnight field trip in to the Rocky Mountains. We are going to stay there for three nights, and the school will provide everything. You just need to enclose a one hundred dollar fee, and your parents need to sign the form."

Excited murmurs traveled around the room. An overnight field trip? This was exciting because it was very rare. I thought about how I would be able to spend three nights and days with my friends… and Fang. Great. Sigh.

After class ended, Nudge and Iggy met up with me.

"Hey!" Nudge exclaimed, excited. "We're going camping!"

I grinned. "I know! It'll be so exciting!"

Iggy grinned deviously. "Yeah, Max, I'm going to enjoy sleeping with you."

I turned red, embarrassed. "Shut up, Iggy!" Elbowing him, I turned back to Nudge. "When is it, again?"

"Tomorrow!" she exclaimed. "Get your slips signed! It'd be horrible to go without you!"

I nodded. "Got it."

* * *

The next day, we got on the big Grayline Charter buses. They had bathrooms in the back, thank God. I don't think I could hold my pee for five hours.

Unfortunately, we got stuck in front of Lissa and Fang. Oh, no.

Every five minutes or so, we would hear a "Fang, you're so funny!" or "You're so hot, Fang," or sometimes some kissing sounds. It was gross, and we sadly, we had to live through every single moment of it. Don't you feel sorry for me?

When we got there, I was immediately entranced by its beauty. Beauty. It reminded me of the necklace Fang had given me… I looked down. It was still hanging there, an inanimate reminder of Fang.

I looked at the massive river. It was a lovely, rich blue-green color, almost turquoise. Beautiful. I longed to go down and dip my feet in the water.

"You like it." It was more of a statement than a question. I turned around, coming face-to-face with Fang. I shrugged. "I guess."

He looked at the orange sunset. "It's pretty out here." I nodded. "It really is."

Fang cleared his throat. "I… wanted to say sorry. About yesterday." He leaned down close to me, slightly smirking at my blush, and whispered in my ear, "I really am sorry. I accidently mistook you for that girl. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." His warm breath tickled my neck. I gulped. Why? Why did he make me blush? Why was I so nervous?

"I forgive you," I managed to mutter. "Just don't do it again." He nodded, pulling back, and said, "I need to go, but hey, I'll go down to the river with you sometime."

"How-?" I started, but he cut me off. "I saw you looking at it."

I nodded. "Thanks. For coming here to apologize. You seem like you've really changed."

Fang smirked. "Have I?"

I groaned. "Never mind, you're still that weird alien from outer-space. Leave me alone, Martian."

He gave me one last smirk before walking away.

* * *

"You may go out and explore, but please, please be careful. If you need help, blow into the whistle we gave you, okay?" the teacher instructed. We all nodded. "Good! Now, go!"

We ran off, excited to go explore. With my luck, I would just be happy not to meet a bear and get attacked by it. I shuddered. Oh, God, if that happened… I didn't even want to think about it.

"Max," Fang called. "You still on for the river?" I nodded. "Okay."

Lissa cut in. "Fang! Why are you going with _her_? What about _me_?"

Fang stared at her like she was an idiot. "Lissa, we're going to the _river_. You hate nature, remember? You got mad at a rock for 'tripping you,' and now you want to go to the river?"

I snickered. "A rock 'tripped you?'

Fang gave me a lopsided grin, wearing an expression that said _Yeah, she's crazy like that._

Lissa turned red, sad at Fang and furious at me. "Max, shut up! And Fang, nature is bad! I don't want to go to the river, but why are you taking _her_?"

This time, I interfered. "Because, nature-hater, we actually _like _the river. Now, shoo, and be careful- don't let one of the rocks 'trip' you again!" I said, grabbing Fang's arm, dragging him away. The last thing- well, if you could even call it a thing- was Lissa's shocked face.

After we were far away from Lissa, Fang raised an eyebrow at me. "Nature-hater?" I grinned back at him. "Don't blame me. It was the first thing that came to my mind."

He chuckled. His laugh… reminded me of back then, when we were all happy. This was, surprisingly, happy, too, but different. It was nice, actually, just being able to talk to Fang without being interrupted.

"So," Fang started. "Do you want to go down there, or there?" He pointed to two different paths. I shrugged. "Whatever you want."

He chose the one on the right, and we headed down. Soon, we reached the river. Dipping my feet in, I sighed with pleasure. "It feels incredible."

After the river, we walked back. Suddenly, with no warning, Fang grabbed my arm and pushed me up against a nearby tree. I froze. "What are you doing?"

Fang didn't speak, only leaning closer and closer to me. "Max," he whispered, "I'm not dumb, you know. I know that's you. You _are _the girl from Virginia. Only one girl I know has that birthmark."

Dammit! I had forgotten about my birthmark! On my left leg, I had a little bird-shaped spot that was about the size of a pea. Because of the river, I had forgotten to conceal it.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Max," Fang said, his deep, black eyes boring into mine, "Maximum Ride had that same birthmark."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN FROM NOW, OKAY? **

**Ahem, so… how's everyone doing? :D**

**Okay, here's the apology: I'M SOOOOO SORRY! SERIOUSLY!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Gracie- Thank you! I know, it's kinda unusual, but… that's just how it is! :)**

**jblover33- Aw, thank you! I have one question: are you a fan of Justin Bieber? (Because your username says so) :) **

**E.Z. 0408- You'll find out later! :)**

**maximumridefan111- LOL, your comment cracked me up! Thanks for reviewing! XD**

**CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld- Thank you! You're welcome, BTW! **

**helping-our-future-writers- LOL, I know, right? *shakes head at Fang disapprovingly***

**Anon13- LOL, your comment cracked me up as well! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**puckabrina-FAXfan- Thank you to one of my most loyal reviewers! :)**

**bughailz- Thanks! -.- Well, it sucks because I'm not an "official" teenager yet… though my mom says I act like one…**

**Shutupandletmekillyou- LOL, thanks! I love cookies… *munch munch* Enjoy the chapter!**

**FireInMyHeart226- Thank you! Hey, just because of you, I'm going to do something with the chapter… you'll see! One of your sentences inspired me! :)**

**kEePtHeHeAt- Thank you! LOL, why was Fang looking at her legs? *slaps perverted Fang* Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Okay, guys… there's a lot more thanks to all the reviewers, but I think you guys are getting tired from reading all this (if you even managed to read it all) so I'm going to give you the chapter!**

**Again, thank you to all the other people that reviewed as well! I love you all! Thanks!**

**Finally! Chapter 10!**

**10**

I tried my luck again. "Actually, you see… I have a twin sister named Maya, and she-"

Fang cut me off. "Max, I can tell you're lying." He pressed me against the tree, my back already getting stiff.

"What?" I whispered again, a light tint of pink on my cheeks.

"Just tell me the truth," Fang whispered, leaning down even closer. Damn, when had he gotten so freakin' _tall_?

I took a deep breath, sighing. "Fine, but get off me first."

Fang smirked. "What if I like this position?"

My cheeks were now red. "Shut up," I mumbled, embarrassed. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Okay, here it goes. You hurt me, Fang. But I got over it. I became a tough girl, and I _forgot about you. _But then my family moved to Tennessee, and coincidently, you were here also. And, then, everything was forgotten, and I… I couldn't forget," I whispered, my voice cracking at the end. _Don't cry, Max. Don't cry._

"Don't cry, Max. Don't cry," Fang muttered, surprising me. "Remember that? Quit trying to forget. Remember back then? That's what I said when you hurt your arm."

_Flashback_

"_Ow," I cried. "That hurts!" _

_I had fallen out of the tree accidently, and had broken my arm. It had felt very painful. But then, Fang was there._

"_Don't cry, Max. Don't cry," Fang said, rubbing my back. "Don't cry."_

_I stared up at him. Was this true love? _

"_I won't," I whispered. "Not with you here!"_

"That was when we were five!" I exclaimed, trying to push him away. He didn't budge.

"So?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you _remember_?"

I shook my head sadly. "I don't _want _to. I was only happy when you were _you_, not some cool guy. I forgot about you. But here you are now, again. I want to forget about you again."

Fang made no comment. "But you're here."

I shrugged. "So? I'm tough now. You can't break me again. Your saying is, 'don't hate the player, hate the game." I wanted to stop at Fang's pained expression, but I sucked it up and said, "But mine is-"

"Fangie! I found you!" Lissa suddenly squealed, glaring at me. Had she been spying on us?

Fang sighed. "Lissa, we broke up, remember? Go away." He looked up at me. "Max-"

I stopped him, standing up. "No, I'll go. But, Fang, here's _my _saying: nobody breaks my heart without making a war start."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my wonderful reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**First off, I would like to "disclaim" something. The saying at the end of Chapter 10 was actually first done by .AWESOMENESS and Anna Ride, so if you liked the verse, please say thank you to them! They own all the credit! I'm sorry for not saying that earlier! :D**

**RunninOut: I'm so glad to see you again, Ro! I missed you! :) Thanks for your review! About the story challenge – actually, I have already started an original story of my own and I'm about halfway! It's like an adventure/romance story, with four main characters – two sets of twins. I'll try to think of a summary and post it here later, okay? :) P.S. I like your version of Call Me Maybe! :D**

** .AWESOMENESS and Anna Ride: I'm REALLLLLYYYYY sorry! I hope I made it up to you guys with the disclaimer! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Thank you for reminding me, or else I would've forgotten to write in the disclaimer!**

**BlackVenom: LOL, thanks! I like your slapping Fang thing… yeah, he's such a pervert in this one… bad Fang!**

**I'm glad that you guys liked how Fang got burned! There are many more reviewers than this, but I don't want to bore you! Thank you for reviewing, everyone!**

**11**

"Remember to meet here at seven for dinner!" the teacher yelled before we ran off. Nudge and Ellie had tried to convince me to go shopping with them, but I had refused. Poor Iggy had been forced to, though. Haha.

"What to do?" I murmured, looking around. Lissa was painting her nails, some people were getting ready to explore the trails, and Fang was motioning me over-

Wait, what?

I looked again. There Fang stood, waving his hand, mouthing the words _come here_.

I walked over to Fang. "What?"

"I wanted to make it up to you. I feel bad about the Lissa thing. Please go with me?" Fang said, attempting puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you trying to imitate?"

He snorted. "Don't hurt my feelings, Max. I'm serious. I found this really cool haunted house event near those little gift shops. Go with me, please?"

"Fine," I said. "What about Ford, though?" Ford was one of Fang's best friends, at least that was what I had observed. I also noticed that Ford was a lot like Iggy – which was also one of Fang's best friends.

He shrugged. "Last time I saw him, he was at the swimming pool showing off his 'hot' body."

I laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"No. With you here… _he _should be the one jealous." He leaned down until our noses were almost touching, smirking knowingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go, Fang. Quit acting like an idiot."

We walked to the place where the haunted house event was supposed to be.

"Two, please?" Fang asked politely to the man who had our tickets.

He nodded and smiled. "You guys are very cute together," he said, chuckling.

Fang smirked. "Oh, she's not my girlfriend… yet."

I glared at him. "And I never will be."

The man laughed. "I remember when I was like you guys in high school. Very stubborn as well." He winked at me. I grinned. "C'mon, Fang, let's go."

We walked inside. I have to admit, it was pretty scary – even for me. With bodies hanging down covered with blood and gashes, it was quite gruesome. Even though it was fake, it looked real.

We kept on walking slowly until we entered a room. The door slammed behind us, leaving us with no way out. Was this how it was supposed to be?

"What-" I started, but was cut off by a sudden tremor in the ground. "Whoa!"

Suddenly, the power went out. It was completely pitch black, except for a little fake fire on a torch in the corner. At least it gave us some light.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him after we had both realized what had just happened.

He shrugged. "Wait."

I sighed. And so, with that, we waited.

And waited.

After about two more hours of waiting, I had had enough. "Fang, let's try to open the door or something. I can't stand staying in here."

"The door's shut," was his response. I growled. "No dip, Sherlock! That's why we're trying to open it!"

He made no reply. I gave up on him, trying to open it myself.

"I better not get my uniform dirty," I muttered to myself. "I've already ruined five skirts."

Carefully, I got on my knees and used my hands to look for any openings or buttons that would open the door. I found none.

"Hey, Max… or should I say 'blue and black?'" Fang called out, capturing my attention.

I froze. "What did you just say?"

A smirk appeared on his face. He leaned closer toward me. "You… are showing your underwear."

My eyes widened, and I knew how. When I had gotten on my knees, the back… oh, no.

"Fang Cowan," I hissed slowly. "If you _ever_, and I repeat, _ever_ tell anyone about this, I will personally go over to your house and make sure you never breathe again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, 'blue and black.'"

My eyes flared, and I threw myself on top of him, pinning him down to the ground. I glared at him. "Shut up." And then, I noticed the awkward position we were in.

This is always how stories went. The girl and boy somehow get in a weird position, the girl blushes, and the boy takes this as an advantage and does something, like kiss her.

But, was I that type of girl?

Uh, _no_.

I quickly got up, but Fang pulled me back down.

"Make me," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock, and I struggled to get up, but Fang stopped me. "Max, stop fighting," he murmured softly against my lips.

I looked into his eyes. Maybe everything had changed about him, but those eyes… they always made me feel like I was going to fall into them and never stop. Those eyes, flecked with gold. They hadn't changed a bit.

"I hate you, Fang," I said venomously.

His arms surrounded me, giving me some warmth.

"I know, Max, I know," he said back.

He looked me right in the eye. "And I want to apologize. I have never been sorrier in my life," he whispered. "I'm sorry. Of course all the pain I gave you can't be relieved by just a sorry."

I stopped struggling, stunned. "You… just said sorry. Never have I heard you say sorry before then…"

"I'm sorry, Max," was his response.

"I'm not going to be a stupid ass and be one of those girls that never forgive, be one of those people that make the other person think, 'what do you want me to do to make you forgive me?' I'm not going to be like that. I do forgive you, Fang. You said sorry. I forgive you. That's how it works. But don't expect for us to go back to what we used to be. Even if you do turn out to be my boyfriend or whatever, there will always be a gap between us, one that can't ever be filled. You should know me by now, Fang. I may forgive, but I never, _ever _forget."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my wonderful readers! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for reviewing!**

**RunninOut: I'll see what I can do! I'll try to get a summary, but I'm kind of busy right now because we have a bunch of summer reading stuff… But, I'll try, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!**

**monkeyfudge14: OMG, that's where I got this from! I was hoping someone would figure it out! I have seen the anime (it's pure awesomeness) and read the manga too… I wish the translators would hurry up and get the next chapter up… I'm so anxious about Natsume…) Haha, anyways… thanks for reviewing!**

**Ninja Ride: Oh, really? I don't really remember… because I only read book twice and the others five million times… haha, but that's cool. I'll have to check it out. Thanks for reviewing!**

**puckabrina-FAXfan: I'm glad you liked it! LOL, I couldn't think of anything else…**

**foreverFAX: Aw, thank you! LOL, doesn't everyone like Fang's comment about her underwear? The great Maximum Ride, showing her blue and black underwear… now she's going to come and kill me for making fun of her… :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you to all the other reviewers! Your reviews mean so much to me! :D Enjoy!**

**12**

After the workers had found us, they ushered us out, making sure we were safe first.

"We better hurry back," I said, briskly walking past some trees to find our class. "It's almost seven."

He made no reply, but caught my hand and spun me around to face him. "Max. Are we friends?"

I stared at him. "If you want us to be."

He let go of me. "Yeah, I do."

I nodded. "Then, we are."

We walked back in silence after that.

I sighed. The field trip had finally come to an end. It wasn't that I hadn't liked it – it was because of _Fang_.

Ugh. Even his name got me pissed – forget about his face.

"MAX! THE WINTER DANCE IS COMING UP!" Nudge yelled at lunch. "YOU HAVE TO GO!"

I covered my ears. "Nudge, please, be quiet for a sec, okay? I don't really want to die this young."

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but seriously! You have to go! I just know a lot of boys will ask you out! I mean, look at Sam Melton – he's drooling over you! Plus, he's pretty cute! Ooh, or Dylan Pransky – he's hot! OOH! I KNOW! You could go with FANG, because he's single now, right? He broke up with Lissa, so you could go with HIM! That would be a perfect match – I could plan everything, and all you would have to do is put on your dress! Later, at the wedding-"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Nudge, you don't have to talk me to death, either."

She blushed. "Sorry, sorry! But, seriously, you have to go, okay?"

I sighed. "I don't really want to."

Her eyes widened. "You have to! If you don't," – her voice lowered – "I'll show Fang all your baby pictures and tell him all the embarrassing things you did that he didn't know about."

I looked at her in horror. "You wouldn't."

She grinned. "I would."

I glared at her, surrendering. I knew I would have to go, anyways. My mom would definitely encourage me to go – and so would my dad. I sighed. Life was tough.

"Okay," I said, "I'll go – but only on some conditions." She squealed, nodding, as I told her about all the things I would not tolerate, like too much makeup, anything that was pink or too short, etc. You know – pretty much everything Lissa wore or did.

After lunch, I went to Algebra, anticipating another boring hour of equations. Surprisingly, there was a substitute.

"I am the substitute for Mr. Duncan. My name is Mr. Maze. Mr. Duncan instructed me to give you this worksheet. When you are finished, you may talk _quietly_ with your neighbors. _Quietly_. If you don't know what this means, I will be glad to send you to the principal's office, and they will explain it there, okay?" he said in a no-nonsense voice.

We shouted a "YES, SIR!" back at him before working on the worksheet. It was easy, with only one-step equations.

After I finished, I looked around. Nudge, Ellie, Fang (thank God), or Iggy weren't in this class, sadly. Besides two other girls who sat on the other side of the room, I was pretty much the only girl in here. The rest were idiotic boys who – I don't know how – got into Algebra.

I put my head on my desk, trying to go to sleep. Just when I felt relaxed, I felt someone poke me on my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped, letting my anger out. It was Dylan Pransky.

He smirked. "Somebody's pissed."

I sighed. "Be glad it's not at you. What do you want?"

"Well," he started hesitantly, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

I thought about it for a moment. Yes, I did not like dances or going out with boys I barely knew, but this would make Nudge and Ellie happy. Oh, if only they knew the sacrifices I was going through for them.

"Okay," I agreed. "But this is only a one-time thing. I'm not going out with you."

He nodded. "Sure," he said before he walked away, a slight smile on his face.

After school had ended, Nudge and Ellie caught up with me. "YOU'RE GOING WITH DYLAN?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But only this time."

Nudge pouted. "You should've gone with Fang!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even mention him. He makes me sick right now."

She grinned. "'Cause you have a crush on him, huh?"

Ellie laughed. "The great Maximum Ride has a crush!"

I glared at both of them. "I don't like Fang. We're just friends – and it's going to stay that way. He's just an arrogant jerk that's too cocky."

Nudge and Ellie raised their eyebrow mischievously. "Sure…"

I sighed. They weren't going to listen no matter what I told them.

The next few weeks rushed by without a warning. It was the same schedule daily. Classes, lunch, and sleep.

I looked down at my calendar.

"Dammit," I muttered. "The winter dance is tonight. Why, oh why, did I agree to go with Dylan?"

I flopped back onto my bed. Life was unfair.

At school, Nudge and Ellie bombarded me with questions and comments. "We're going to your house today to do the makeup, okay? And then the dress, and…" That was all I heard before shutting them out. Ugh. I absolutely _hated_ dances.

Later, at night, Nudge and Ellie, as promised, came over to my house to do the "makeup."

"You're going to look wonderful, Max! Close your eyes and just go to sleep," Ellie instructed, her facing lighting up with glee at torturing me with makeup.

I closed my eyes, wanting this nightmare to end. Here we go…

Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Huh?" I muttered groggily. "Oh, are you done?"

Nudge chuckled. "Look, look! Tell us what you think!"

I looked into the mirror.

I was wearing a dress like the one Taylor Swift wore in Love Story, except it was a stunning dark black, and it looked like I had twinkling lights on my dress. I have to admit, it was beautiful. Flowing and comfortable, I could deal with this dress.

My hair was put up in a messy bun, with some curly strands left down near my face. I had just a bit of mascara and smoky eye-shadow on, and a few swipes of pinkish-reddish lipstick. Thank God, they listened to me on the makeup part. Two chandelier earrings dangled from my ears. It wasn't bad. In fact, it was pretty nice. I liked it.

"Thanks," I murmured, smiling. They grinned. "How do you like our dresses?"

I stared at them. Nudge had her chocolate hair down in soft waves, and she wore a beautiful purple strapless dress that went down to her feet. It was slim on the top and went down like a waterfall at the bottom. It suited her perfectly.

Ellie was wearing a dark, dark blue strapless dress that was simply magnificent. It was shorter than Nudge's, only going down to her knees, but just as pretty. Her hair was also down, but it was straight. Small diamond earrings were attached to her ears, creating the perfect glow. Her face had a bit of makeup on it, too, also beautiful.

"You guys look gorgeous," I reassured them with a smile.

They curtsied and giggled. "C'mon, we'll be late if we don't go now," Nudge squealed, heading out the door.

I sighed and walked out the door with them.

Oh, boy. Here we go.

**Sorry that this was sort of a filler chapter! I promise that the next chapter will have FAX in it! Thank you for reading! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SERIOUSLY SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I SWEAR! **

**FIRST OFF: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm not going to announce all the reviewers today because I'm pretty sure you guys want to read the chapter! :)**

**SECOND: IMPORTANT! I have changed the summary to **_**Don't Hate The Player, Hate The Game**_**! So, PLEASE don't get confused! It's just a more detailed and longer description of this story! Thank you!**

**THIRD: IMPORTANT AS WELL! I have edited the chapters before this chapter, so if you want, you can reread it. It's not a big change, just some little parts, but still, if you want, feel free to!**

**DID YOU GUYS READ NEVERMORE? IT WAS SOOO AWESOME! But I felt like the ending was sort of rushed. Don't worry; I'm not going to spoil it for anyone!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**13**

I looked around, _not _pleased. There were girls with not-so-appropriate dresses everywhere, and they were doing some not-so-appropriate things. Trust me – you don't want to know what.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, sighing. Nudge and Ellie looked at me with disapproval etched on their faces.

"Max, look – there's Dylan! Go say hi to him!" Ellie said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't like me – he only asked me because he didn't find a date."

Nudge shook her head disapprovingly. "You don't know a thing, Max. He _said _he didn't find a date – duh, it's an excuse!"

I shrugged. "I still don't care," I muttered, but slowly walked over to him under Ellie and Nudge's glares.

"Hey, Max," he greeted when he noticed me. "You look really nice."

I smiled and replied, "Thanks. You, uh, look dashing, too."

He grinned. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

I rolled my eyes, but laughed and said, "Sure, Prince Charming."

He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor, where cheesy balloons hang from the walls. The only cool thing was that there was a DJ blasting music from the speakers, and the disco ball was twirling around like a ballerina. But other than that, this dance sucked. Majorly.

"Okay, I'll lead," Dylan said, smiling as he twirled me around. I mentally groaned, but smiled outside. First of all, Dylan wasn't my boyfriend. Second, it was just disgusting seeing the other girls' dresses. Third, I HATED DANCES. It was as simple as that.

We danced for a little while more. It wasn't really going anywhere, and my feet (which were in _high heels_, I might add) _hurt_.

"Let's take a break," I suggested, pulling Dylan off the dance floor and onto some benches.

He nodded. "Sure, I'll go get some drinks."

I looked as he rushed off. I sighed. He was a sweet guy – so why, _why_, could I not like him? He was pretty much perfect, as perfect can be.

Oh, right. Maybe it was because a certain stupid dark-haired boy was on my mind.

Hmph. A girl's life was tough.

When Dylan came back, he handed me a glass of lemonade. I drank it quickly, refreshed. "Thanks."

He nodded in return, and sat down next to me. "Max… I really do like you."

I smiled. Maybe he really did, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings and tell him that I didn't, so I didn't say anything.

"And I was wondering maybe if you would like to go out with me?" he continued, smiling shyly. I looked away. What to say, what to say?

He gently turned my face until I was facing him again. Then, he leaned in closer.

"I like you, Maximum Ride," he whispered before attempting to put his lips on mine.

Keyword: _attempting_.

Because a _certain person _pulled me away just as his lips were about to touch mine!

I mean, sure, I wasn't in love with Dylan, but he was cute, and hello? Pulling someone's first kiss away from them is just plain rude!

Angry, I looked up to see who had just destroyed this "romantic" atmosphere. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dylan's happy face turn into an ugly sneer.

So seriously, imagine my surprise when I found that it was Fang Cowan, of all people.

"What are you doing?" Dylan hissed. Funny – I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"I'm sorry," Fang replied simply, "but Maximum Ride is _mine_. She's not to be touched by your filthy hands." He turned his intense, never-ending eyes on me. "Shall we go, princess?"

I stood there, stunned. "Wha – what are you doing?"

He smirked. "And here I thought I explained it well enough." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "The only one who can blow you away is _me_."

And you can imagine my even bigger horror/shock when my cheeks pinkened (**I just made up a new word!**). Imagine that, Maximum Ride – blushing!

I was going to die. Literally.

But I didn't get to die, because Fang had scooped me up in bride-position and carried me away, away from Dylan's shocked face.

"Put me down!" I hissed. "I can walk – walk back to Dylan!"

He only smirked as he walked out of the school. "No way. You're coming with me tonight, Max. I'll be your Prince Charming. Plus, you know me you want me."

I looked at him with an expression that said _You're joking, right?_ He was wearing a nice black tux and a lovely red rose on his chest. I have to admit, he looked damn hot. But did that mean I had to admit it? Nope.

He pulled the rose off his chest and set me down, handing me the rose. He was at least three inches taller than me, and _I _was considered tall, so…

"Please give me a chance," Fang said, giving me his puppy eyes.

I looked away. Damn him. "What do you want?"

I could feel him move closer. "Follow me, please. I want to show you something."

"Show me what?" I asked, curious, but still followed him.

His mouth twitched. "You'll see."

I followed him through the darkness of the night, wondering where he was taking me. At one point, he got behind me and covered my eyes with his hands. I almost shrieked. "What are you doing?"

He shushed me. "Just follow me."

I obediently followed him blindly, praying that I wouldn't fall and break my neck.

Finally, Fang announced, "We're here," and released his hands. I blinked once or twice, and then focused on the scene in front of me.

"Oh, my God," I whispered, remembering.

_Flashback_

"_Max, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Fang asked when we were eight. We were sitting in our tree house, eating cookies and chatting._

"_Hmmm…" I wondered out loud. _

_He smirked. "Money?" _

_I wrinkled my nose. "No way. Money can't buy you happiness."_

_He shrugged. "I guess you're right. What would you want, then?"_

_I thought about it for a moment. "Peace."_

"_Peace?"_

"_Yeah, peace. You know, a large sparkling pool of water – like a lake or something – and a setting sunset, and just quietness, really. It would gorgeous."_

_Fang smiled his once-in-a-year smile. "That would be nice."_

And can you guess what was in front of me? I bet you can.

Below the fiery setting sun, there was a glimmering, shining deep blue lake. It was so beautiful that I couldn't describe how wonderful it was. The freshest grass I had ever seen surrounded it, tickling my ankles. I took my high heels off and chucked them as far as they could. They landed somewhere behind a row of trees, where I heard a _clunk_. Nudge and Ellie would be mad at me, but it was worth it.

I smiled as I ran freely across the green plain – well, as best as I could run with a dress on. Luckily, the dress wasn't one of those tight ones, so I was fine. I could see Fang _almost_ smile – which was super rare for him, even back then.

The wind whipped my hair as I twirled and danced, laughing joyously. It was the freest I had felt in ages.

Finally, I stopped running and skipped to Fang. "Thanks. Seriously. I'm surprised you remembered. It was a long time ago."

Now, on Fang's face, a real, genuine smile appeared. "And, just like before was the first time I have ever said sorry to you, this is the first time since then you've said thank you to me."

He leaned in, his hand coming up and caressing my cheek. I froze.

"Just like Dylan said before – I _like _you, Maximum Ride."

Then, his soft lips surrounded mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I tried to update sooner this time, and it is better than last time, but still… sigh… I'm SORRY! I probably won't update on the weekdays, just to let everyone know, since I have school and I have A TON of homework and all that stuff. Usually I'll update every two or three Sundays… or maybe even Sunday! It depends on my schedule. :D**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! :)**

**Haha, my friend was asking me all of these "favorite" questions, like:**

**What're your top three songs?**

**And I thought about it for like an hour, and I came up with:**

**Stronger by Kelly Clarkson (This WILL NEVER, EVER CHANGE! Well, I hope so…)**

**Part of Me by Katy Perry (I LOVE THIS SONG! SO INSPIRING!)**

**One Thing by One Direction (SO AWESOME!)**

**Usually, my 3****rd**** song changes sometimes, but my top 1****st**** and 2****nd**** usually stays the same… sooo… what are your favorites? :D**

**See, and then she asked me what my favorite artists/songwriters were, and I answered:**

**Katy Perry**

**One Direction**

**Kelly Clarkson**

**Katy Perry and One Direction are always my top 2, but my 3****rd**** might change… :)**

**Now on with the chapter!**

"**Hey, you just read this,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But tap that button,**

**And review maybe?" **

**14**

You know how in the movies or books, it's always when the boy kisses the girl, the girl's like, "Oh, fireworks were exploding everywhere! It was awesome!"

Well, this wasn't like that. This kiss was sweet and soft. I closed my eyes, enjoying the melody. It reminded me of someone playing the piano softly, the sweet sound filling the whole room. This was comforting. I felt like I was floating.

"Earth to Max?" Fang said, bringing me back to reality.

"Y-yes?" I managed to choke out. "What do you want?"

"Will you, Maximum Ride, be my girlfriend?"

I blinked once or twice. "What?"

"I said, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why? Don't you have them?" I asked, waving my arms in a general gesture.

"You mean Lissa and all those crazy fangirls? No, Max. Did you listen to anything I said back there?" Fang said, sighing. "I just confessed my love for you, and you think this is a joke."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I can't believe this. Just a couple of weeks ago, you didn't even remember who I was. This is too fast."

Now it was Fang's turn to shake his head. "No, I'll always know who you are. From the day you were born to now, you'll always be in my heart, whether you like it or not. So you, Maximum Ride, can deal with it."

I raised an eyebrow. "You really want me as your girlfriend?"

He smirked. "Positive."

I smiled. "Yes, I agree. I'll be your girlfriend, but if you _ever_ do anything that makes me think that you're only doing this for some reason I don't know, I will kick your ass off to China."

His lips twitched. "I know."

I glared at him. "Good."

Over the next few days, the news spread around the school. Girls glared at me enviously, while boys stared at me. I ignored it all. The rumors would die down soon enough.

I, however, needed to apologize to Dylan. I had run off that night without telling him anything, except that Fang was my Prince Charming.

"Uh, Dylan?" I said, a bit awkwardly. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

He was flirting with another girl, which didn't really bother me, except for that fact that the girl was Lissa.

He glanced at me and smiled. "Sure," he said easily, walking away from Lissa. She glared at me.

"What a slut," Lissa said snottily. "You got Fang, and now you want Dylan, too?"

I rolled my eyes. She wasn't worth speaking back to. Stupid people will always be stupid.

"I'm sorry about last night," I apologized sincerely.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It was only a one-time thing, anyways."

After my convo with Dylan, I met Fang face-to-face. He looked kind of mad, to tell the truth, and that was rare for him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Someone told me that you and Dylan were kissing, but I didn't believe it, but then they showed me a picture," he responded, showing me the paper.

I closed my eyes, tired. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just want to beat Lissa up, but I can't."

I opened one eyes, grinning. "Why not?"

He smirked. "I have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

He leaned down, whispering, "Like this," and kissed me gently, just like last time. I kissed him back, smiling.

Just a normal story, a normal girl and boy. It wasn't like the movies, all dramatic and stuff. Who wanted drama? Not me.

I just wanted to fall in love, for heaven's sake.


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO, MY AWESOME READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER – EVEN THOUGH I KNOW YOU WON'T! (And you'll see why later…)**

**WARNING: DO NOT GET MAD AT ME: GET MAD AT FANG LATER (I AM GIVING AWAY SOMETHING HERE…)**

**15 **

The next day, when I walked in the classroom, I immediately noticed something wasn't right.

Fang wasn't here. He was _always _here, five minutes earlier than me. Always.

I sat down slowly, feeling uneasy. He was just late or something. Maybe he woke up late today. It was okay.

When Mr. Duncan got to Fang's name, he paused. "Hmm… Fang's not here? Strange."

I mentally agreed. Fang wasn't a nerd or anything, but it was rare for him to miss school, even back then.

He didn't appear throughout the day. I began to get worried, but then stopped.

_You're being a pessimist_, I thought to myself. But that didn't ease my worry.

I asked Iggy and Nudge, but they didn't know.

"I don't know," Nudge said, worry etched on her face. "Mom said he wasn't feeling too well. Maybe he stayed at home today."

I nodded, and took this as an explanation. But still, Fang didn't just all of a sudden not feel well and decide to stay home. What was he thinking?

As soon as school ended, I rushed home, to his house, and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and a smiling Ms. Cowan greeted me.

"Hello, Max!" she said warmly. "What can I do for you?"

I smiled back. "Is Fang here?"

She shook her head. "Oh, sorry, you just missed him. He went to the park with Ford, his friend."

I nodded. I knew who Ford was. But Fang… not going to school and going to the park?

"Why didn't he come to school today?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude.

"He wasn't feeling well," she explained, a bit concerned. "And that's really rare for him, so I decided to give him a break. I took him to the hospital, but they said nothing was wrong with him, so don't worry. It's just a cold."

I nodded, and smiled. "Thanks, Ms. Cowan. Bye!"

She waved at me as I ran off. "Bye! And be careful!"

I ran to the park, which was pretty close. Searching, I finally found Fang talking with Ford. He looked tired, strangely.

"Fang," I called as I neared him, sighing. "Finally."

"Max," he replied in response, putting his arm around me as I sat down next to me.

"I gotta go," Ford said, giving us a wave before leaving.

"Why weren't you at school today?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Wasn't feeling well."

A bad feeling spread through me. I wasn't going to let this pass. Something was up.

"Fang, tell me what's wrong. I'm not leaving until you do."

He looked at me, and sighed. "I'm not sure…"

"Not sure of what?"

He closed his eyes, and looked up at the cloudy sky. "It's not just a cold," he whispered, and sighed.

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"I… have a disease. A rare one. I can't even pronounce it," Fang said, still not looking at me.

"Does your mom know?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "Please, _please _don't tell her, Max. Not until later. For now, please just keep it between us."

I nodded, but a thought popped up into my brain. "How did your mom not know? She went to the hospital with you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but when the health report was printed out, I snatched it and hid it. All I told her was that I was healthy and the doctors said that it was a cold. Then, I dragged her out of there before a nurse or someone could come to talk to her about the disease."

I sighed. "Oh, Fang. Why?" I buried my head into his shoulder, and a slight smile lingered on his face.

"Just please, _please_ don't tell anyone – not even Iggy or Nudge. And _especially_ not my mom."

I nodded. "I promise. Until you feel like it's the time, I'll keep my mouth shut, though I'm not sure of what I'm doing is right or not."

He nodded, silently thanking me. His face looked pale to me already. "Max-" was all he managed to utter before collapsing on the bench.

My eyes widened, and I got into action. No time to waste. I whipped out my phone and called 911.

"Hello? Yes, this is Maximum Ride. We are currently at the Meigs Park right now. Yes, my boyfriend fainted. Yes, we will wait. Thank you."

I hung up, and cradled Fang's head in my lap. How could I remain so calm, so peaceful, when my boyfriend was unconscious?

But I needed to stay strong. For Fang's sake.

"Fang, Fang," I whispered, not caring if he heard it or not. "Please, please, _please_ be safe."

When we got to the hospital, I had to wait in the hallway while a doctor and nurse treated Fang. I hadn't called his mom yet, but I wanted to badly. But remembering my promise – and I always keep my promises – I put my phone away. Was I doing something retarded? Stupid?

Falling for Fang was the most retarded thing I had ever done, so…

Minutes later, a doctor came out. "He seems fine, just a bit tired," Dr. Karen said, smiling.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you. Can I visit him?"

She nodded. "Go ahead."

I pushed open the door, finding him lying on the bed, holding his phone, texting someone. "Fang?"

He pushed the off button on the phone, and he put it away, holding his arms out. "Give me a hug."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He smirked. "Give me a hug."

I laughed, and leaned down, giving him a tender hug.

He raised a perfect eyebrow. "Max, just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm a fragile as glass."

I raised an eyebrow as well, challenging his look. "Oh, really? You sure about that?"

He gave me a full-blown smirk. "Positive." Then, winding his arms around my neck, he brought my head down, and kissed me passionately on the lips. My eyes widened, surprised, as his lips touched mine. "Mh-"

Releasing me, he grinned, looking up at me. "Still think I'm weak?"

I slowly shook my head, grinning back. "No."

He sighed, content, and leaned back onto the hospital bed. "Have you told my mom yet?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet."

He nodded. "Thanks. I don't want her to worry."

"Wouldn't she worry even more if she didn't know, though?"

He looked out the window. "It's not that simple. My mom's a very delicate person. She frets over the smallest things. Telling her this would give her a heart attack. I want to wait until – you know."

I bent down, glaring ferociously. "Shut up, Fang Cowan, right now. You are fine. You will get better, and live up to one hundred and four."

He snorted. "You mean one hundred and five."

I lightly punched his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Do you trust me, Max?"

"Of course. Always," I replied. "I believe in you."

He nodded. "That's good to hear."

Then, giving me one last grin, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. I looked at him, and sighed.

"Fang," I murmured quietly. "Just what am I going to do with you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :) I really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**SoniaEnglish – Actually, I have written an original story, and I'm still working on it, but I just really love Maximum Ride! Thank you for reviewing!**

**RunninOut – Aw, thanks so much! You're always the one reviewer that can always brighten my day! :) Love you too!**

**Heart Breaking 101 – Haha, I'm sorry! But remember my warning: do not get mad at me when you read this. This chapter will be very… uh, I guess… Max-dangerous?**

**ONE THING: I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE AWAY ANYTHING, BUT IF FANG DIES THEN THIS WOULD PROBABLY BE A "TRAGEDY," SO YEAH… **

**WARNING: DO NOT GET MAD AT ME WHEN YOU READ THIS… JUST GET MAD AT – YOU'LL FIND OUT…**

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I HAVE DECIDED TO DELETE MY OTHER STORY, _WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER_, BECAUSE I REVIEWED IT AND THOUGHT IT COULD BE MUCH BETTER! I AM VERY SORRY, BUT PLEASE RESPECT MY DECISION! I PROMISE THERE WILL BE BETTER STORIES AFTER I FINISH THIS ONE! THANK YOU! AND ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE TO THE READERS WHO ENJOYED _WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER! _THANK YOU!**

**16**

I walked to the grocery store near the hospital to get some snacks for Fang. After getting some yummy munchies, I strolled out, breathing in the fresh air. It felt good – Fang was going to be okay.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dylan popped up, his blue eyes clouded with worry. "Thank God I finally found you!"

I blinked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Max, the sickness Fang has – he doesn't have it," Dylan spoke quickly, confusing me even more.

"What?" I replied. "Fang doesn't have a sickness – it's just that he's tired."

Dylan shook his head. "No! Whatever he has – he's _making it up_!"

I laughed. "You're joking. I saw it myself."

He sighed, his eyes staring at me tiredly. "It was a dare," was all he said before walking away. "It was all a dare, Max. Don't trust him."

Thoughts whirled through my head as I walked back to the hospital. Dylan had to be kidding. It wasn't a dare.

It wasn't a dare.

_Just like Dylan said before – I like you, Maximum Ride._

That wasn't a dare. No.

Refusing to let Dylan ruin my trust in Fang, I ran back to the hospital, eager to show Fang the stuff I bought. I got closer to the door – then stopped. There were voices inside, and I could hear them.

"I don't want to," Fang was saying.

"Dude, it was a dare. You have to go through it." Someone else's voice – Ford's.

"Yeah," someone said. Ice went down my body. My eyes widened. That voice belonged to Lissa. What was she doing here?

"She is so in love with you, dude," Ford continued. "I mean, she fell for the sickness-thing. Look at her, running all over the place to get you food when you're perfectly healthy."

I stared at the door in disbelief.

_It was a dare. Don't trust him, Max._

I hadn't listened, had I?

Lissa plowed on. I could imagine the sneer on her face. "Yeah, I can't believe she fell for that! God, what a dummy."

I mouthed a silent _no_, and backed up from the door. I wanted to run away and punch something. But _no_. I was tough. The Maximum Ride does not run away. Instead, I fought.

Quietly opening the door, I appeared, serious as hell.

I would've laughed at the shock of everyone's faces – if it wasn't such a serious situation.

"I have one question, Fang," I said quietly. "Did you ever love me? Or was that part fake, too?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but I was already out the door. I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran out the hospital to the park nearby, finding a tree and slumping down next to it.

That seemed to be the only thing I could whisper. Why had he done it? Why hadn't he just declined the dare? Why hadn't he just told me he didn't like me and I would've gotten over him? Why did I fall for him in the first place? Why did he tell me he liked me if he never, ever did?

I remember the promise I had made to myself and never swore to break –

"_I will never cry again," I said to myself in the mirror, after Fang had left me. "I am Maximum Ride, and I do not cry."_

I wish I had the strength to not fall for him.

I wish I had never moved here.

I wish I had the strength to ignore him from the first day here.

Laying my head against the tree, tears streamed down my face. Pain, so bad, so _real_, streaked down. He had broken my heart.

Again. How was that even possible?

But like before, why? Why had he done it? Just to hurt me? Or to see the look of my face when he broke up with me?

Why?

"Sorry for breaking my promise," I whispered to myself as rivers of tears streamed down my face. I closed my eyes.

And for the first time in four years, I cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! :D I really appreciate it!**

**WE ARE OFFICIALLY AT 292 REVIEWS FOR **_**DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE THE GAME**_**! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! DO YOU THINK WE CAN PASS 310 or even better – 320 for the next chapter? :D AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVEWING!**

**Shutandletmekillyou – STUPID FANFICTION! Haha, but I still used the **_**full **_**name! Ooh, thank you for the snickerdoodles! *munch munch* DONE! :) **

**RunninOut – I KNOW, MAX IS VERY TOUGH! :) But don't worry, this story isn't a tragedy!**

**NCIS FTW – Yes, Fang does! Sorry for confusing you! :) **

**MusicIsMyLife14 – Haha, your review is so funny! :) YES, EVERYONE WANTS TO KILL FANG RIGHT NOW!**

**rock3199star – Sam, I think everyone who reviewed pretty much just agreed with you! :D Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry if I didn't put your name up there, I just don't want anyone to get bored reading this! :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**WARNING: I don't usually put foul language in my stories, but, uh, for this one… I feel like Nudge… has the right to say those words… :) Sorry if you find it kind of disturbing! She's Nudge, after all… no one can stop her… not even me…**

**17**

Nudge was the first to call.

"Max! OMG, are you okay?" she screamed, worry etched in her tone. "That son of a bitch! When I get to him at school, I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Thanks, Nudge," I said softly. "I'm okay. Let me guess – is it all over school? About how Fang dumped another girl again?"

She didn't respond. I think she was trying to ease it up for me. "Forget about him, Max. He's nothing. Be strong."

I sighed. "You can't forget someone who gave you so much to remember."

She sighed. "Oh, honey. I know. I know."

* * *

You know those girls, when boys dump them; they mope around, all depressed?

Do I seem like that type of girl?

Well, I'm not. No one can be that strong after a breakup, and go to school the next morning like nothing had happened. No one. Not even me. We were all human, after all.

But that didn't mean that I had to mope around. There weren't just two options – A) be all tough, or B) mope around.

My third option? Be _myself. _

Sure, I was definitely going to try to be strong, but that didn't mean I was whole again. Fang had made a huge impact on me. I wasn't going to be a depressed girl and be scared to talk to him again, or never say his name again. No. I was going to act _normal_.

But being normal – for Maximum Ride – was hard. Revenge came in the package deal. I also wasn't going to be like those girls that go all crazy and try to take a bunch of revenge from their ex. No. Just a bit of satisfaction of knowing that Fang Cowan did _not _kill me. That he was not the controller of the universe. That just because he broke up with me, it did not mean that I was going to die.

The reverse, actually. He made me realize that everyone makes mistakes – me included. He just seemed to repeat the mistakes more often.

So, here I am, the next day at school, being myself, for once. Not some depressed emo girl or a tough, unbreakable girl. I was tough, but not completely unbreakable.

But I was not going to break down in class or anything. No more crying for me. Nada.

In all of my classes, a bunch of my friends – new and old – came up to me and asked me if I was all right.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied. "One breakup doesn't mean the world's ending."

During lunch, Ellie and Nudge stared at Fang angrily – and for Ellie to be mad at someone, it meant that person had really done something wrong. Fang seemed like he didn't really care, and ignored them.

And I wasn't going to lie. It hurt. It hurt watching a random girl go up to him and flirt and smile and do all of that stuff. It did hurt.

At one point during lunch, a guy came up to me. He had warm brown eyes and chocolate-like hair. "Hey, my name's Luke. I'm Lissa's brother – believe it or not."

I stared at him in surprise. "You? Really?"

He sighed. "I get this so often. Yes, I am Lissa's bro, even though she acts nothing like me nor does she look like me."

He was right – Lissa, first of all, did not act anything like this person standing in front of me. Second, Lissa wasn't that attractive. Luke, on the other hand, was actually pretty hot.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"I wanted to apologize for my sister's actions," he said, running a hand through his hair. "She's crazy. Sorry."

A tiny smile appeared on my face. "Thanks."

He smirked. "Though… I don't really see why Fang broke up with you in the first place…"

Rolling my eyes, I turned my back on him as he walked back to his seat. What a flirt – but unlike Fang, he seemed real.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ellie glancing our way, her eyes cast down.

It was obvious. She liked Luke. I needed to make it clear that I didn't like him.

"Ellie," I whispered in her ear, "don't worry – he's all yours. I'm too busy right now – he's not really my type, anyways."

She blushed scarlet red. "M – max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. If you like him, I understand."

I grinned. "No, seriously. I don't like him. You're beautiful, darling, and you need to realize that. You know what I think would work? Go and talk to him. See what his reaction is."

She cast her doubtful eyes on me. "Really?"

I nodded confidently. "Yes."

Her once-sad face became a happy expression, and she smiled. "Thanks, Max. You're a great friend!"

I stared after her as she walked slowly to where Luke was standing. I saw her grin hesitantly and ask him something, where he smirked back in response and started chatting back with her.

Ah, love. If only mine was that easy.

* * *

After lunch, Nudge came running up to me. "Max, Max! Guess what? I thought of a perfect plan to get revenge!"

I blinked. "I don't really care about him anymore, Nudge. No need for revenge."

She shook her head. "You don't get it! You say that, but inside, you want something, anything, that will make him realize that he'll be sorry for leaving you! ADMIT IT!"

I looked down. She took it as a yes.

"There's this play thing scheduled next month! It's where you get together with a group of friends, and they perform a play, like a music video or something, and there's a whole topic to it! You have to audition, but I bet we'll get in! Please, please try it? I already have everything planned out!"

I thought about it. Me? Performing on stage? In front of everyone?

Weighing that thought over the thought of seeing Fang's guilty face, I agreed.

"Fine," I said, "but not too extreme. I don't care about revenge that much, Nudge, and I'm not lying. I don't want to hurt him."

She nodded. "I understand. But, Max, realize that even if you don't want to hurt him – he hurt you. No matter what you do, that pain will last, Max. The truth hurts for a while – but a lie? A lie hurts forever."

I nodded, smiling bitterly. "I realized that since the day I met him."

I walked home alone. Nudge and Ellie were at dance class, and Iggy was somewhere blowing up stuff.

Looking at the swirling leaves around me, I realized that fall was coming. Fall was my favorite season. Sure, summer was nice, all hot and stuff, and so was winter and spring, but fall? Fall was like a color of them all. Unique – by itself. Red, yellow, orange – like a setting sun.

Crunching through the leaves, I decided to have some fun. After piling a big bunch of leaves, I jumped in the huge group, splattering them everywhere.

I didn't really realize it until after, but I had actually laughed. Not a forced laugh, but a real, out-of-my-heart laugh.

And it felt good.

But then, all that joy just froze when a voice came from behind me.

"It's nice to know you're laughing again."

Who else would it be? The same familiar voice, those never-ending eyes, the hair – everything.

Fang.

I closed my eyes, laying back on the pile of leaves as they landed on me. I didn't say anything – and I didn't have to, because he made the first approach.

He walked over to where I was laying, and leaned over, making his dark eyes stare into mine. I opened my eyes, no emotion on my face.

"Can we please talk?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I just learned that I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD AND UNIVERSAL STUDIOS (HARRY POTTER) FOR FALL BREAK! Yeah, our fall break is SO long! It's like 2 weeks – that's considered long in Nashville, Tennessee (where I live, duh…). Anyways! Haha, I'm still a kid… I'm only 12... getting all excited for Disney World… *smiles proudly* **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, THOUGH! I REALLLLLYYYY APPRECIATE IT! :D**

**MusicIsMyLife14 – Haha, I bet pretty much everyone that reviewed this agrees with you right now! :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**Heart Breaking 101 – Yes, I agree – a lot of stories do that, and some are good… others are not so much (no offense!). I try not to be too cliché… I think it kinda gets boring that way! :D**

**Shutupandletmekillyou – Aw, you're welcome! :D Thank you for reviewing! Yes, Fang does deserve some kicks. *glares at Fang* Haha!**

**Copper Phoenix – Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, some stories do kind of go overboard with that – but some are good that way. I try not to go too cliché because I think it gets boring and unoriginal that way, but then again… hee hee… :D **

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute – Thank you for reviewing! Your review made me laugh! :) You're an awesome writer! Keep on updating your stories! :D **

**Please do not get offended or upset if I did not put your name in there! I meant no harm! I don't want to bore anyone, though, by long author notes…. Sorry if this is boring you right now…**

**On with the chapter!**

**18**

I made no comment, but sat up, and moved away so that we were farther apart.

"I want to make something clear," Fang said, no emotion laced in his voice.

I waited. Who cared what he had to say? Nothing could really change anything.

"I just want to get one thing straight: I never, ever loved you," he said. "Everything was all a lie."

I stared at him. Even though pain was burning in my chest, for some reason, nothing showed on the outside. Maybe it was because I wasn't surprised at this fact. Maybe because I had secretly known. Who knew?

"Okay," I answered quietly. "Is that all?"

He stared at the sky. "Yes. But I do have one thing else: I'm sorry, Max."

It was funny. Funny how the words "I never, ever loved you" and "It was all a lie" didn't really bother me, but "I'm sorry, Max" did. The "I'm sorry, Max" hurt a lot. It almost broke my heart twice. And I knew why. The pain was already there, so more words wouldn't really hurt. But an apology?

An apology hurt. "I'm sorry, Max" hurt.

Because an apology cut through the pain – it gave you a warm feeling, it was a comforting zone for a second, but then you knew that right after, it would give you double – no, triple – the amount of pain from before.

That's why I hated apologies.

"Don't apologize. It's better to bluntly tell someone their true feelings than apologize and lie right through their teeth," I said, still calmly and no emotion in my voice. I wasn't unbreakable – I admit that. No one is unbreakable, no matter what they say. Everyone has that deep inside pit, that little hole of weaknesses. You can't close that hole. It's impossible to do that. "Nothing is impossible"? That's crap. Yes, there are things that are impossible. Life hurts. It's unfair.

And you just had to deal with it. It was said it easy, but no one knew how much life hurt until they experienced it.

"Bye, Fang," I said, giving him a real smile – yes, a real one, waving once before walking away slowly, leaving him, stunned, behind. I don't know why I smiled. I didn't really feel hatred toward him, more like distrust. I still liked Fang – nothing could change that.

But that didn't mean I trusted him.

The next morning, Nudge gleefully explained that she had signed us up for the "play" thing, and we needed to rehearse at her house for a couple of hours each day. I painfully agreed.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Luke, Ellie, Iggy, Maggie, Angel, and Ford already agreed, too!" Maggie and Angel were probably the sweetest kids I had ever met. They lived close to me, and I was absolutely in love with them. But Ford?

"Ford?" I asked, repeating my thoughts.

"Yeah," Nudge replied. "He feels bad about what happened, and he wants to help. He's apologizing to you this afternoon. Please be nice, Max. He's an idiot, but… he's sweet."

I laughed. "A sweet idiot? Don't worry, Nudge, I won't be mean. I know you like him."

She blushed. "Shut up. I do not. Just because he happens to have those charming crystal eyes and stunning smirk, oh – and that tall, tan, lean body that has a six-pack – I could name a thousand things about him! And his hair – golden-colored hair! And when he smirks at me–"

"Okay, okay, I get it – you like him," I interrupted, smirking. "Done?"

She grinned. "Yeah."

And so in the afternoon, our little group all traveled down to Nudge's house. After eating some snacks, we all sat in a little circle on the carpet, planning out our act.

By seven o'clock, we had finished acting and planning. Exhausted and super tired, Nudge offered to watch a movie or play some games. We agreed to watch a movie – The Hunger Games.

I grinned. I loved the Hunger Games. I felt for Katniss. She didn't know she was in love with Peeta for half of the books.

During the movie, I went to use the bathroom, getting up and relieving my full bladder. Surprisingly, Ford got up as well.

"Drinks?" he asked. Everyone chorused some drink, and he nodded, going out into the hallway to get them.

After I was done using the bathroom, I went inside the kitchen and grabbed a drink. Ford was there, as I expected.

"Look, Max, I'm really sorry about what happened. I was such an asshole," he said, pleading. "Please forgive me. I was stupid."

I smiled. "It's okay, Ford. I get it. Sometime people are just stupid. I am, too."

He grinned in a thank-you way, and then started, "Max… you're not stupid – that's –"

I cut him off. "It's okay. I'm not going to lie. I still like him. I'm not as strong as you think. I'm a girl… I think everyone forgets that sometimes. I just said I'm stupid because I feel stupid that I fell for him. I fell for his prank."

He nodded. "I know this sounds cheesy, but I get what you mean. But you're not stupid, Max. You're smart, you're brave, you're pretty hot, but seriously, Max? You're strong."

I laughed. "Don't let Nudge hear you calling me hot."

He smirked. "Oh, I won't. She's pretty hot, too, if I can say so myself."

Suddenly, Nudge burst through the door. "You – you – seriously? You think I'm hot? No 'oh, she's really nice' or 'she's funny and never hurts anyone' – just 'she's hot?'"

I could've almost died laughing at Ford's stunned face. "N – no – Nudge – see – you didn't hear the whole thing–"

She waved him off, leaving the room, muttering angrily, "Only judging someone by their looks – how conceited! And I thought he was hot! Hmph!"

Ford, after she stomped away, stared at me, smirking. "She thinks I'm hot?"

I stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Thought. Past tense – thought. But then again, I think every girl thinks you're hot – meh, well, except for me."

He started laughing, exiting the kitchen. "I gotta go make it up to Nudge. Bye, Max. Get your crap fixed with Fang."

I laughed, sighing softly after he left, and grabbed a piece of paper. For some reason, I felt like scribbling out my thoughts.

_Dammit – if only I could._


	19. Chapter 19

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS! I'M BACK FROM FLORIDA AND ALREADY IN SCHOOL! *sighs* AND YEAH, FLORIDA WAS AWESOME! :D HARRY POTTER FOREVER! If you haven't tried butterbeer, YOU NEED TO TRY IT! IT'S AMAZING!**

**Sigh… so, I'm on a swim team (NAC – Nashville Aquatic Club), and we had a HUGE swim meet that lasted two days! That may not seem a lot, but trust me… it's A LOT! I should just be glad that I didn't have to do a 100 fly… :D Anyways, I'm dead tired… BUT I STILL SHALL UPDATE TODAY – FOR Y'ALL! :D :D**

**Anyways… to the story! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! WE HAVE OFFICIALLY REACHED 334 REVIEWS FOR **_**DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE THE GAME**_**! THANKS, GUYS! :D I REALLY appreciate it! :)**

**Shutupandletmekillyou - *munch munch* DONE! So yummy… haha! Thank you for reviewing! LOL, your review always makes me laugh! :)**

**Fax lover – Yeah, I do think almost everyone agrees with you! But remember, you haven't read the **_**whole **_**story yet, so people are bound to change… and you don't know what Fang's interior motive is… *hint hint***

**LoudNProud – Ahaha! I love your username – very original! :D Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone hates Fang right now… :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Copper Phoenix – Thank you for reviewing! Well, see, Max doesn't see Katniss as a role model – she just thinks Katniss is brave. Sorry if you didn't like it… I'm a big Hunger Games fan, so…**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute – Thank you for reviewing! Whoa, that's so cool! :D I wish I lived in Florida… it's so hot there – though I'll probably get sick of the heat… I live in Tennessee, so it's warm, but not extremely hot. :D**

**startrekwarrior12 – Aw, thank you so much! Your review REALLY meant something to me! I mean, most people just comment saying that it's good and stuff – and I REALLY like that (haha) – but yours seriously made me feel good! :D I'm glad you like it!**

**THANK YOU to all the other reviewers who reviewed! And thank you to the people who read it as well! :D ENJOY!**

**19**

The "play" day had finally come. Everyone crowded into the auditorium, most eager to watch the shows.

"OMG, I'm so nervous! We're up next!" Nudge exclaimed, biting her lip.

I grinned, patting her shoulder. "We'll be fine. Believe in yourself."

She smiled back nervously, then turned around and made sure everyone was ready.

Sure enough, it was our turn. Taking a deep breath, I opened the curtain, entering the stage. Oh boy. Here we go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please sit back in your seats and enjoy the next show!"

I stood in the middle, my palms sort of sweaty. I wasn't a natural or anything at these; plus, I wasn't crazy for revenge on Fang. I wasn't invincible; I was just living life the best I could.

A microphone is positioned at the front, and there are props behind us for the others' parts. I stand alone.

"Hi," I said softly.

A chorus of "Hi's" come back to me.

"To tell you the truth, I'm dead scared." And that was my introduction.

Laughter comes from all over the crowd, and basically everyone is grinning. I feel more relaxed now.

"I hope you enjoy this show. I hope this is unique, and not too cliché."

Then, I stand back and slither into the darkness, waiting for my turn to "shine" later.

**A/N: I'm writing this part like I'm part of the audience, but it's still in Max's POV! **

Ford goes out first, flaunting his good looks as he sits down and starts eating his lunch. Ellie Angel, and some other foolish girls all swoon around him, flirting around him like he's the god of the universe. Ford smirks, and they all giggle with excitement. Then, Nudge comes out. She doesn't particularly care for him, nor does she want to. She hangs out with Luke, Iggy, and some other innocent, sweet, and funny girls.

And then, Ford notices her. He's the player. He's the predator, the person that slowly lures people into his trap. But she won't go. She refuses to believe that he's asking her out because of real, pure love. But then he pops one question: "Will you be my friend?"

She's stunned. She doesn't really know what to say.

"I guess," she finally replies. She wasn't expecting _this _to happen.

So then, they become friends. They sit together at lunch. Ford pushes off the posse of girls that follow him everywhere. They go bowling together. They laugh and tease each other. They become best friends. For the first time, Ford's having fun. He's never had real, innocent fun before.

And then a new girl comes to school. She's gorgeous – according to Ford's standards – and he likes her. He's slowly drifting away from Nudge. She's sad that he still hasn't realized, but she lets him go. He asks the new, pretty girl out. She giggles and says yes. Nudge is left alone while they hang out together, but she's happy to see him happy. She's just disappointed that he never… _realized_.

One night, Ford wants to go to the pool with his new girlfriend and Nudge together. Nudge agrees, and they plan to go Friday night. Friday night comes, and Nudge arrives at the pool a little late. She is about to go in the door when she stops. She hears voices.

They're Ford's and his girlfriends' voices. Talking about her. How ugly she was, how she tried to be pretty but failed, how she was anorexic, how Ford totally pretended to be her friend.

Nudge is stunned. A tear drops from her cheek. She pushes the door open, and stares at Ford. He's stunned, while his girlfriend just stands there, smug.

"You never realized" are the only words that come out of Nudge's mouth before she runs off. The tears now fall freely. Ford runs after her, yelling for her to stop, to wait for him to explain. She doesn't need explanations. She let him go already.

But she doesn't see the car that comes as she runs across the street. She doesn't hear Ford's cry of warning. The car hits her, and she's on the ground. Minutes later, there are sirens all over the place. Ford bends down. He knows, that by the sight of the blood, the chances are slim.

"I'm sorry," Ford says, bowing his face down so that she can't see his face. "This… is all my fault."

Nudge shakes her head weakly, and smiles a beautiful smile. "No. If you hadn't come – I don't think I would've realized, either. I love you, Ford."

Those four words – _I love you, Ford_ – echo throughout his brain, and he smiles, just as bright as Nudge's.

He's finally realized.

He had been in love with Nudge ever since. That's what she had meant. He was blindly, foolishly in love.

Love. The first time he had _loved _someone.

"I love you, Nudge," he replied softly. But her eyes are already closed. She has a soft, dream-like smile on her face. She could've been dreaming.

But Ford knows she hears. Somewhere out there, she's listening, and she's laughing and grinning with happiness like she does. Her bright, cheerful smile will always be in his mind.

A tear drops from Ford's cheeks.

"I love you."

The curtains closed slowly, but the show is not done. The audience is too stunned to react. Nudge and Ford were perfect.

I'm still positioned behind the curtains, so no one can see me now. I take the microphone and take a deep breath.

_I can almost see it._

_That dream I'm dreaming –_

_But, there's a voice inside my head saying,_

_You'll never reach it._

_Every step I'm taking,_

_Every move I make feels lost with no direction._

_My faith is shaking._

_But I,_

_I gotta keep trying._

_Gotta keep my head held high._

_There's always gonna be another mountain,_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move._

_Always gonna be an uphill battle,_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose._

_Ain't about how fast I get there._

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,_

_It's the climb._

This part comes out softly and sweetly, and I'm surprised at my voice. It sounds – well, it sounds like it's tinkling. It doesn't really sound like my voice, but more like my heart.

The next part, Angel and Ellie sing the chorus along with me, and together, we sound strong. United.

"There's always gonna be another mountain," I whisper softly into the microphone. "But it's how you get past it, how you climb it is what matters. Not what's waiting on the other side. Not how fast. Not what blocks you."

"It's the climb."

And then we're done. It's over.

And all we hear is twenty seconds of pure silence. Sweet silence. I hadn't realized how much I've missed it.

And then, different from what I expected, everybody stands up. There are tears glistening on every girl's cheeks, but no one yells out a cheer. Instead, heavy, slow clapping comes from everyone, and I smile.

They're not being rude or rowdy.

They're showing respect.

After the performance, we watch some other shows, but it seems like everyone is talking about ours the most.

"That was amazing, Max!" Nudge exclaimed, a tear still on her cheek. "Amazing!"

"You, too! The ending was so touching!" I replied, grinning, shooting Ford a look. "It was so real – I think you and Ford would make a good couple."

She blushed, and glanced at Ford, who was busy shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth. "I kno – oh. Never mind."

I could've almost bursted out laughing at Ford's surprised face.

"She was ready to compliment you," I whispered to Ford, "and then you go and destroy it."

He looked down, a bit embarrassed, but still smirking. "I'm a growing boy, okay?"

I laughed. After eating two tons of food (that's me!), I went outside to get some nice, cold fresh air.

It feels so good outside. The wind's blowing freely, and I tilt my head back to cool myself down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Fang and Lissa leaving together. He has no emotion on his face, but he has the smallest grin on his face as he chats and flirts with Lissa.

_I hope one day, maybe, Fang will realize, too._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! :D Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it! **

**BTW, did anyone LOVE One Direction's new album? I LOVED IT! :D :D Sorry if you're not a 1D fan… I'm just really piped up! :)**

**Anyways, seriously – THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Special thanks to **_**Shutupandletmekillyou **_**for giving me such a great, long review! :D On with the chapter!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, BTW! :D HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TURKEY! (IF YOU CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING) :) LOVE U ALL!**

**20**

As I was eating breakfast (yummy chocolate-chip pancakes) the next morning, Mom handed me a white envelope, with the word **MAX **engraved on it in cursive.

"Hm," she commented, glancing at the envelope. "Seems like you have a secret admirer, Max." She grinned sneakily, and right away, I knew she was up to something. I remember how, when Fang and I were little, she and his mom would come up with these fantasies all the time, like what flavor the cake was going to be at our wedding. (Definitely chocolate, by the way.)

After I was done with my pancakes, I ran up to my room and opened up the envelope. The first thing that I found was a black rose, the stem neatly cut off.

_What in the world is this?_

Then, I picked up the letter. It read:

_Dear Maxie,_

_I enjoyed your play yesterday – it was quite touching. The rose is just a "congratulations" from me. I have one favor to ask – can I have my wing necklace back? Sorry to be so rude about it._

_Fang_

I stared at the note, my eyes widening. Stupid Fang. Giving me that necklace, saying that it was for me, and now wanting it back?

And what, giving me a rose? Did he not realize that a black rose usually meant _death_? Did he want me to die?

I shook my head. This boy was going to be the death of me. He wanted my necklace – no, according to him, _his _necklace – back. Liar. Everything he said was a freakin' lie.

I slumped back against my bed. I was so tired of this drama. This cliché-ish story. It was exasperating. The girl falls in love with a guy, only it turns out that the guy is a player. The guy breaks her trust, gets it back, and then breaks it again.

What a stupid guy. What a stupid Fang.

**Fang POV**

"Fang! Get the mail!" Mom called from inside the kitchen. She was making chocolate-chip cookies – Max's favorite dish.

I traveled out to the mailbox and grabbed a handful of mail. A particular light-blue envelope that read **FANG **caught my eye, and when I reached my room, I opened it. First, the wing necklace tumbled out, where it lay heavily on my lap. I sighed, opening the letter. It read:

_Hey Fang,_

_Thanks for the death rose. I particularly liked the beautiful, killing shade it had when I placed it in a vase. I don't give a crap about your necklace, btw – so you can keep it. _

_I did like you, Fang. You should know that. You broke that trust._

_Max – not Maxie. Max. Call me Maxie again, and you'll find yourself in hell when you wake up. Only my friends call me Maxie. _

_P.S. Black isn't my color. Choose something better next time._

My life was screwed up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello to all my awesome readers! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm sincerely sorry I haven't updated, but I've been practicing for swim meets, piano competitions, and Midstates! But, that's not an excuse – I really am sorry! Please enjoy! :)**

**One thing: I have changed the summary for this. I just felt like I wanted it to be more around the "roses" topic, and you'll see why later! ^.^ So, just a heads-up! Don't freak out if you see the summary is different, okay?**

**I can't believe I've written this is the 21****st**** chapter… time flies! (Haha, see what I did there? "Flies?" Maximum Ride? *chuckles weakly* No? Oh. Well. ENJOY DA CHAPTER!)**

**21 **

I honestly wasn't expecting any more from Fang, especially after my last sarcastic letter to him.

So imagine my surprise – seriously – when I walked out the door this morning to go to school, and I find a pure, lovely white rose on my doorstep.

Well, it used to be pure – I… sorta… stepped on it. Now, it's white on one side, but the other half is this dull, dingy blackish color from my boots. Whoops.

Anyways, back to the point – imagine my surprise, folks. And so, I took the rose back in the house, put it in a vase, and filled the vase with water. I wanted the flower to be in good – well, good as it could get – condition when I sent it back to Fang. Again.

How did I know it was from Fang? Well, it did say **To: Max. From: Fang **on it, so…

"Oh, honey!" Mom said as she came in the kitchen. No doubt she thought I was gone. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be walking to school? What's that?"

I patiently explained to her all that had happened in the previous ten minutes, and she smirked. Oh God. Here comes her teenage side.

"Well, Max, if you really want my opinion" – which I never said I did, Mom, but go on anyways – "I think Fang is still in love with you. He's trying to, well, _get you back_."

I snorted. "Well, he's too chicken to say it in my face, isn't he?"

Mom sighed. "Max, you don't get it. You'll understand soon enough, though. You'll see why he's been doing this. Fang is a sweet boy. I think you and him… were… meant to be together. I guess that's what I'm trying to say."

I shrugged and left the room. "Bye, Mom," I called as I closed the door. She smiled and waved bye, still sipping her Starbucks coffee.

_I think you and him… were… meant to be together. He's trying to, well, get you back._

These series of thoughts raced in my head as I ran to school. Trying to get me back? I shook my head, exasperated, and walked in homeroom. Yeah, right.

* * *

"What's up, Max?" Nudge asked at lunch. Math had been boring. Just plain boring.

"Roses," I said without thinking – and then bit my lip. Why did I say roses? Stupid. Stupid Max.

"Roses?" Nudge repeated. A grin appeared on her face. "Could this have to do with Fang?"

I shook my head. "No. No. I was just thinking of them. I passed a rose bush on the way to school this morning."

She shrugged. "If you say so, Max." But I could tell she didn't believe me one bit.

* * *

_Dear Fang,_

_Let's first look up the definition of a white rose – _

_**The color white has always been synonymous with purity and virtue. And so, sincerity, purity, and chastity are some of the obvious meanings of a white rose.**_ _**White has ever been a symbol of innocence, of a world unspoiled and untarnished. The meaning of a bunch of glowing white roses is innocence and spiritual love. The white rose glorifies a love that is unaware of the temptations of the flesh and resides only in the soul. As opposed to the red rose that speaks of passionate promises, the meaning of a white rose is in its simplicity and pristine purity.**_

_Yeah. I don't think so, buddy. First of all, "purity"? When have I ever been pure? I'm pretty sure I have a pretty foul mouth, and some of those foul thoughts are aimed toward this rose right now – no offense intended. Second – innocence. Ha! I'm cracking up. Innocence. _

_Ah. Innocence. So… innocent. Pure._

_So… not me._

_I'm not innocent. I don't know where you got that from, but I am definitely _not_ innocent. _

_Third – spiritual love. Are you a ghost? Am I dead already? Is this because of the black rose, Fang? Are you saying you love me as a ghost? Because I don't get this. "Resides only in the soul." What about loving the body, huh? Just the soul? What the crap does that mean?_

_Fourth, I think I like passionate promises better. Promises mean someone keeps their word. Just "purity" doesn't work. You could be pure and break someone's heart a million times. I think. _

_Better luck next time, rose-lover. White is _so _not my color._

_Max_

_P.S. Sorry I stepped on the rose. Next time you want to give me something, don't put it on my doorstep where I am most likely not going to see it. _

I stuck the letter in an envelope, taped the half-gray rose to it, and put it in Fang's locker. Yes, I'm creepy like that. I bring roses to school and write mean letters about them.

That's me and my crazy life.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, I ran out the door. Crap. If I didn't hurry, I would be late to school.

_You can do this, Max. Just pace yourself, okay? Run slow the first half, and then speed up and go all out the next. Got it? Good – huh?_

I looked down. I had stepped on something. Curious, I cautiously examined it.

It was a blue rose. And attached to the stem was a little tag that read: **Don't step on this one, Max.**

Whoops.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi my lovely reviewers! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, guys! I love you all! ^.^**

**I would like to thank **_**Shakespeare's Puppet**_** for giving me an enjoyable, laugh-out-loud review! Thank you! Oh, yeah – to the answer of your question – you'll find out this chapter. I was wondering when someone would ask. :)**

**BUT THANK YOU – SERIOUSLY – TO ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS THAT EVERYONE TOOK THEIR TIME TO WRITE! THANKS!**

**22**

_Dear Fang,_

"_**Blue roses do not occur in nature, at least not the absolute blue roses. Roses lack the pigment that produces blue color."**_

_Huh. So where did you get it, Fang? Did you steal it? Just kidding. Not._

"_**Much like its mysterious origin, the blue rose means mystery. An appreciation for the enigmatic, the inexplicable is expressed by blue roses. A tantalizing vision that cannot be totally pinned down, a mystery that cannot be fully unraveled is the blue rose. A person who receives the blue rose is the subject of much speculation and thought. A complex personality that does not allow easy interpretation is what the blue rose indicates."**_

_First – mystery. I'm mysterious? In my opinion, I've been prettyyy frank with you, Fang Cowan. _

_Second – it's nice to know that you can't "pin me down" or anything. Ooh look, I'm being referred to as a butterfly! I'm a free spirit! _

_Third – So… you think about me a lot, eh? Are those thoughts good or bad? Like watching me eat my yummy chocolate chip cookies with jealousy? Is that the problem – do you want my cookies? Because you can't have them._

_Fourth – I'm COMPLICATED? You're sending me this rose that looks pretty on the outside (well, not anymore… heh heh… I'll explain later…) but you're technically INSULTING me on the inside? Geez, that's low, Fang. Being called complicated is even worse than being called "simple." At least with simple you can think sometimes. Being complicated means you're so smart that you can't even think. I certainly didn't think when I walked in the hospital to buy food for you, huh?_

_Nice try, Fangie. Oh yes – about the rose. Uh… the chocolate-chip monster ate part of it? But to express my sorrow, I sent back a chocolate-chip cookie along with the rose._

_With MUCH love (ha!),_

_Maximum Ride_

Fang stared at the letter, a small smirk forming on his face. Oh, that Max. Would she ever learn? Peering back inside the envelope, he found that Max had indeed sent back a cookie. He bit into it. It was good – if not a little gooey, but very good. He could see why Max enjoyed chocolate-chip cookies. Then, he set the letter on the table, and prepared for his next mission.

Sadly, he failed to see the back of the letter.

_P.S. – I licked the cookie, from the top to the bottom completely, three times. So. If it's gooey, that's why. Enjoy your cookie! :D_

At school the next day, I waited for Fang's reaction to my secret P.S., but it never came. This only made me laugh even more. He never found out – haha!

Which made me want to tell him. And so I did.

"So, Fang… how was the cookie?" I asked, smiling. He glanced up from his homework. We were in study hall.

"Good. Thanks," he replied, focusing back on his homework.

I snickered. "Well, that's great. Was it… oh, I don't know, a bit gooey?"

This caught his attention. "Yes…"

My small smile turned into a full-out grin. "Bye, Fang!" With that, I ran off, just as the bell rang. Perfect timing, it seemed.

I ran down the halls, avoiding crowds of people, traveling to my locker. Turning back around, I saw a strong, lean figure that suspiciously resembled Fang coming behind me.

Crap.

Abandoning my locker, I ran onto the school field, disrupting soccer practice. Whoops. Well, they would just have to wait. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Fang coming up behind me. Double crap. He was fast – I knew this from previous years of experience. And he could keep his stamina up, which was a triple crap.

"Maximum Ride!" Fang yelled. "Come here and tell me what you did with the cookie!"

I laughed out loud. It felt good. "No. Stinkin'. Way!"

The soccer team must've had a good show today because they got to see Fang chase me around the field, yelling threats. Ha.

"You'll never catch me – whoa!" I stumbled over a stupid cone used in soccer practice (well, now the soccer team had a _really _good show) and fell on my face. "Ow."

Fang came up behind me, smirking. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I glared up at him. "I'm not telling."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

He shrugged. Then, in a flash, he pulled out his iPhone and took a picture of me before I could stop him. "Smile."

I glared even more ferociously. "What was that for?"

He bent down, leaning into me, so close that I could smell that rain-smell I had fallen in love with before. Then, to my horror, he pulled on a strap on my shoulder and snapped it back, making a loud _pop_!

"Max, you're bra is showing."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! :D First off: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! :) Secondly, HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR! (Yes, I'm that messed up… haha) Thirdly, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :D :D I REALLY appreciate it, guys! It makes me really happy and warm inside (hee hee) when I see all the lovely reviews… so, THANK YOU!**

**TheseWordsSpeak – Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**GirlfromtheBus – Hahaha, thank you so much! :) I don't really have any tips… I mean, my advice would be… WRITE WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND, LADY! Hee hee :D**

**Maximum Ride And Fang Ride – Um, not to be rude or anything, but do my author notes seem like they're written by a man? (no offense to guys out there) But… they just seem kinda really preppy, don't ya think? Like, you know, with the ":D's" and the ":)'s"? But, thanks for your… interesting… review!**

**Drizzlemist – Ahahaha, thank you so much! :D Aw, too bad! UNIVERSAL STUDIOS IS AMAAAAZZZZIIINNGGG! Especially the Harry Potter world and all the water rides… ah… **

**AlwaysLookinUp – LOL, I hope you don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I read your review, and then looked at your username, and it cracked me up… XD XD SORRY… I'm not perverted or anything… I'm just weird… :) But thank you for reviewing!**

**Dreamin'OfABlondeFang – Hee hee, thank you! BTW, I dream of a blonde Fang too… just sayin'…**

** .AWESOMENESS – Haha, you've got a point…. But wait for the rest of the story… hee hee… P.S. Your scary unicorns made me update… :D :D**

**HazelEyesDontTellLies – Hee hee, you practically read my mind! That's one of Fang's threats… but I won't give away too much… :D :D**

**ENJOY PEOPLE! **

**23**

I stared at him in horror. "Did you… just… FANG COWAN GET BACK HERE YOU MOLESTING, STUPID, PERVERTED SON OF A – "

Yeah… right… um, let's just say that I continued to say some not-so-pretty words… heh heh… but that IDIOT DESERVED IT, OKAY? I mean, you don't just go around snapping people's BRAS!

Which is exactly what I yelled in his direction when I chased him. After a while (okay whatever – after an hour… I couldn't get him, okay? He's always been faster than me… hmph) of chasing, I decided to give out my all in my one last chance to catch him, so I flung myself dangerously (DO NOT DO THIS AT HOME, KIDS!) toward him and tackled him to the ground. We both landed (well, more like fell) to the ground in a _thump_, and I groaned, but I still had enough energy to hiss, "Give me your phone. Or else."

"Or else what?" was his grinning reply. "I'm not scared."

I shot him the bird. "Fang, no one _snaps my bra_ and lives to tell the story, much less takes a picture of me and posts it. So, if you give me your phone right now, I'll let you go with a black eye."

I could see his grin disappear, but a devious smirk replaced it. "Well, if I'm going to get hurt either way, then I might as well keep my phone, thank you."

My eyes widened. "GIVE IT TO ME, YOU MOLESTER!" I lunged for his phone (which, by the way, was in his pocket, but we were kinda tangled up in an uncomfortable position – not that I cared… I just wanted his phone) but he snapped it away at the last second and pushed me off. "Hey Max, watch this!" He got off me, took out his iPhone, dropped it down his Vandy shirt (meh, well, what can I say? He, like me, was also a Vandy fan… my awesomeness rubbed off on him…) and then dropped it down his khaki shorts, but not before rubbing it against his crotch, all while keeping that stupid, idiotic, hot – what? I never said that! – smirk. Stupid, retarded Fang. Stupid, perverted Fang.

"You – you – " I was like a fish gulping for water. I was stunned. I was shocked. But mostly, I was _mad_. "Give me the phone," I snarled after I had recovered. "You will seriously die– _PAINFULLY_ – if you don't give it to me."

He pretended to think. "Hmm, let me think… how about…_ no_?"

I stood up, trying to control my anger. "You know what? Fine. I'm going." I brushed myself off, and started to walk away.

Just as I was about to pass the soccer team, Fang darted in front of me. "I won't post this on Instagram or Facebook or any other social media if you do one thing for me."

I gaped at him. "You were going to POST THIS?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah… I mean, it's not every day you get a picture of a stunned Max… especially with her blue dolphin bra…"

I kicked him as hard as I could. He winced. I secretly smiled. "What do you want?" I could not let this go on Facebook, Instagram, or Twitter. My reputation would totally be ruined. I would be known as the girl Fang played. Again.

He stared into my eyes. "Let me take you on a date."

I laughed. He was joking. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. Seriously. Let me take you on a date. Please. I want to say sorry."

"For what? You have nothing to apologize for." Understatement of the year. And Fang knew it.

"Please, Max. You and I both know that's not true. Just please, please, let me do this. I'm practically begging, you know. Shouldn't it be the other way?" His voice took on a dry, sarcastic tone.

I debated it in my mind. Either let Fang take me on a date and give in, or let Fang post the picture on some social media and ruin my life.

"Fine," I muttered. "But remember, I'm only doing this because YOU JEOPARDIZED MY FREAKIN' REPUTATION!" I heard him chuckle all high-mighty as I walked away. Oh, he thought he was all that.

Stupid retard. Jerk. Moron. Idiot. Player. Womanizer. Son of a bi –

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

_Don't think about him_, I urged in my brain. _Think about something else. Like… cookies! Yes, cookies. Cookies are good. Cookies are yuummmmyyyyy_… This worked, and I smiled happily.

But all those bad thoughts about Fang just rushed back when I saw a golden yellow rose lying on the doormat, just waiting for me to come and step on it.

Which was exactly what I did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Happy Late Valentine's Day! :)**

**FIRST OFF – I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I can't really believe I haven't updated in, like, three months… Time passes by so fast… I hate it when other people do that, and now I'm doing it, so I **_**really**_** am sorry. Please forgive me. My life has been hectic (ooh, fancy word!) lately, but that's not really an excuse… so…**

**SECOND – VERY IMPORTANT! I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS FANFICTION TO **_**COLOR OF THE RAIN**_**! I AM SORRY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS TITLE WILL COME IN LATER WITH THE ROSES AND STUFF! Please understand. I apologize if you do not like it, but please respect my decision. Thank you!**

**ENJOY THAT CHAPTER! (THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY LOVED THEM!) THIS IS A LONG AND EMOTIONAL CHAPTER, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**23**

It was like he was Superman, or something. I mean, it took me a total of ten minutes to get home. How could Fang get a rose (from who knows where…), put it on my porch, and get back home in _ten minutes_?

Suddenly, just as I was standing on my porch like an idiot while holding up the crumpled (ha!) golden rose, my cellphone rang, causing me to drop the rose in surprise. One of its already-wrinkled petals fell off, leaving it with only three left. My bad.

I looked at the caller. Oh, my. What a lovely surprise. "Hello?" My tone was slightly shrill, if not a bit irritated.

I swear I could hear his grin. Seriously. Yes, I could _hear _it. "I take it you've seen the rose?"

"Oh, totally. And I haven't just seen it – I've experimented with it, too."

A small silence. "Oh, no… Max…"

A small grin spread across my face. "Oh, yes. It only has three petals left – oh, wait. Two now. The wind just made one fall off."

He sighed. "What am I going to have to do with you, Maximum Ride?"

"How about forget about the date?"

It happened again – I could _hear _his grin! "Nice try, Maxie. I've already run it through with your mom – she agreed. I'm picking you up tomorrow at nine A.M. It has to be tomorrow."

I blubbered like a fish for a moment, and then closed my mouth. Nine? In the _morning_? Who does he think he is? Tomorrow was _Saturday_! I needed my sleep! I needed to dream about cookies – not this date crap! But still, it was either this, or getting my picture posted on some type of social media and being embarrassed by the whole entire school. Oh, look! There's Max in her blue dolphin (it was a cute one, too) bra! She's must another girl who fell for Fang!

I shuddered. "Fine. But this better be one heck of a date, 'cause you know my usual wake-up time, Fang. Hmph."

"Don't worry about that, Max. You'll have one heck of a time."

I have to admit, I was sort of scared. One heck of a time? Was he planning to force me to be the target of a dunk tank, and call thousands of professional throwers to come and drown me repeatedly?

In the meantime (to get my mind off my scary date coming up), I looked up the definition of a golden rose. I found the following:

**Yellow roses in their unassuming charm and sweet simplicity send out an equally alluring message. Colors range from light yellow to golden. Yellow roses express joy, gladness, and friendship. They are given to new mothers, newlyweds, and graduates. They're also used as a reminder to a loved one to show that you care.**

Mothers? He was planning to get me _pregnant_?

Now I was scared.

I read on bravely.

**Friendship and "I care" are the foremost meanings of a yellow rose. Unrestrained and uninhibited as the breeze, free from attachments, the yellow rose definitely says that the sender is keen on friendship alone.**

…

I had no comment. "Keen on friendship alone"? Was I missing something? Hadn't Fang just asked me to a date?

Yes, I was very scared now. And confused.

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept on dreaming of terrible things that happened on the date, like he was going to show the whole world that I was going on a date with him, or something ridiculous like that.

To be honest, I was really relieved when morning came, and I could finally get dressed. I put a bit of mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick on, threw on a loose black-and-white top, skinny jeans, and Sperry's. Simple, yet comfortable. I threw my hair into a loose, messy high bun, and I was done.

Mom was making pancakes in the kitchen as I walked down the stairs, still a bit sleepy. "Pancakes?"

She grinned. "Yep. Have fun today, Max."

I muttered something unpleasant under my breath, and sat down to eat. "I don't get why it has to be today. It could be tomorrow. Today I want to relax, but _no_…"

She slid some more pancakes on my plate, and brought the bottle of syrup over. A small laugh escaped her mouth. "I'm surprised you haven't remembered, Max."

Wha – ? What did _that _mean? I was forgetting something? What?

Just then, a chiming noise sounded throughout the hall, and Mom winked at me. "Go, Max. Have fun. You'll remember at the end of the day. Love you!" She kissed my forehead and urged me to go open the door. I groaned, trudged to the door, and slowly opened it.

I was not expecting Fang to look so… well… good. I wasn't trying to sound cliché, or anything, but he did look good. Truly.

Aw, that confession just depressed my day. "Hi," I said sullenly.

He smirked, and his eyes scanned me. "You look good… though I did extremely enjoy yesterday's attire as well. But bring a swim suit."

I hit him. "Shut up!" I opened my mouth to say more rude words, but just then, my mom appeared, grinning widely. "Hello, Fang."

His manner changed immediately into a polite, good-boy type. Hmph. "Hi, Ms. Ride."

She laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Fang. Your mom and I are like sisters. You used to call me 'Auntie' when you were little."

I could've sworn I saw a small patch of pink cover his face, but if it did happen, it quickly vanished, and he regained his regal appearance. "Okay, Auntie." I grinned.

She laughed again. "You better take good care of my Maxie."

Fang showed one of his rare smiles. "No worries, Auntie. She'll be fine with me." As if to demonstrate, he snuck one arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, kissing my hair once before he waved to Mom and pulled me along. "Bye!"

She grinned. "Bye! Have fun, kids!"

"Oh, we will," Fang whispered into my ear before he opened the car door for me. I shot him a dirty look, but inside, I was even more worried. Just what was this special "date"?

Wait a second – he could _drive_?

I must've realized this out loud because Fang smirked and replied, "Yep. I _am _a year and a half older than you, Maximum Ride." Darn him.

He started the car, and off we went, traveling to who-knows-where.

"Can I know where we're going?" I asked.

He shook his head, causing locks of dark brown – almost black – hair to fall. "It's a surprise."

Did I tell you that I absolutely abhor surprises? Abhor – not hate. Abhor was stronger than hate.

And Fang knew that. Which was probably why he was torturing me.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait long before we arrived at our destination. Fang pulled up to an amusement park – I loved amusement parks – and said, "Welcome to Beach Bend."

I couldn't help it. A huge grin spread across my face, and I practically squealed. He chuckled. I screamed, "Let's go! Get out! Right now! Yes, get out – you big loaf of – oof! GO!"

After I kindly (ha!) pushed Fang out of the car, we ran (well, I dragged him) to the entrance, where we acquired tickets and entered the gate. I jumped up and down like a little girl while we waited in line for a couple of water rides. Oh, so that was why he told me to bring a swim suit. I put on a navy blue polka-dotted bikini (yes, a bikini – get over it – I was a girl, too) and ushered Fang to change. He came out, wearing dark blue trunks, revealing his toned chest. "Hey," he said, smirking. "We match."

I squinted at his body. "Wow, you really do have abs, Fang… pudding cup abs… very fattish."

He raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his oh-so-great (which it was, but please? Would I tell him that and make his ego bigger than it already was?) body. "Excuse me? I've already got ladies looking at me, Maxie." Sure enough, teenage girls of all ages were staring and giggling with red faces in groups and clusters around us. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, wel –"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because a _certain_ Fang grabbed my arm, so I was in his locked embrace. "But there's only one I want." His words, whispered in my ear, gave me the chills.

But it was only because the wind was blowing, and I was cold. Tee hee.

However, his actions did inspire the surrounding girls to give up. They groaned and shot me dirty looks. "Psh, he's already taken," one girl said, frustrated, before she stomped away with her posse. Desperate Lissa-like slut. Hmph.

After riding about every available ride in the park, we finally rested and got some food to eat. Pizza was my lunch. I loved pizza. Gooey, gooey, gooey, yummy, delicious, appetizing pizza. With cheese. Ahhh… my heaven.

While we were eating heavenly pizza, clouds began to cluster above us, and it began to rain lightly. I groaned. "C'mon. Seriously? The one day it's so beautiful outside, and it's spoiled… by rain." I liked rain, but not today.

Fang looked up. "Let's go find some shelter."

We managed to hide in a small snacks store, and hoped the rain would stop.

"I'm going in the lazy river," I said cheerfully. I could "hide" underwater. There was no thunder or lightning yet.

Fang stood up. "Wai-"

I ran off, jumping into the river before he could stop me. Underneath the water, I sat in peace, occasionally going up to breathe. Suddenly, I heard a big stroke of thunder, and the drizzling rain became a complete thunderstorm. Lightning went along with it, and I froze.

Thunder and lightning… was a distinct memory… somewhere…

"_Stop! Please!" I screamed at my mom and dad, who were arguing violently over something I didn't quite know about yet. "Stop fighting!" My mom wasn't really arguing back. It was my dad who kept on yelling at her. Maybe that was why I had such a huge tension between my dad and me._

_Thunder and lightning crashed and danced outside, making the situation even scarier. "Please stop…" A couple of tears ran down my face, but my dad didn't listen. He continued to yell. "How could you mess that up? Our business could've been ruined! Why weren't you more CAREFUL?" he bellowed, making my mom and I jump up slightly in fear. It was absolutely terrifying. _

_And then it happened. I don't even know how. Lightning just came down onto our house, and… suddenly, our house was in flames. All I remember was bright red and orange smoke-like things clouding the place, making me cough severely. I remember my parents ushering for me to go out. I remember collapsing. It was… beyond terrifying. It was the most scared I had ever been in my life. I remember the complete terror, the complete horror it was when I finally woke up, and I saw firemen with hoses, water gushing out of them. Our house was burning. _

_It was terrible._

Where had that come from? I froze. I couldn't move. No one, except for maybe my parents, knew that thunder and lightning together was my big weakness. Thunder, I could handle. Lightning, no sound, sure. But together… I was dead. I relived the memory over and over again. It was a horrible, terrifying place. It had happened when I was six, but I could remember it as clear as day. Even now, it was the most frightening experience I had ever gone through.

Above, thunder and lightning continued to clash. The lightning seemed to taunt me, flashing across the sky like stars dancing in the night sky. Except this was so much scarier.

I started shaking. Each time this happened, I had been with someone, like my mom. She would comfort me and bake something good to eat. But this time, I had no one. Call me a wimp, coward, whatever, but I was scared to death. You wouldn't understand the tragedy the fire memory had made until you had experienced it yourself. Especially since my parents were fighting, and it made everything ten times worse.

Suddenly, from somewhere, I heard a voice. "Max! Where are you! MAX!"

Fang. I had Fang. Right. But could I trust him? My brain wasn't working properly. It wasn't functioning. All I could think was that I had someone. Fang.

He appeared in the rain, looking a like a god. "Max? Oh, God. Max. Come here. It's me." He pulled me out, and we fell onto the fake grass, soaked with raindrops. He brushed my tears away. "Max. Look at me. You're gonna be okay."

"How… did you know?" He didn't know I was scared of thunder and lightning. He couldn't possibly know.

"I watch you more closely than you think. You always hid or did something abnormal when thunderstorms came," Fang said softly, giving me a small hug. He sighed as my head touched his shoulder. "You give me the biggest scares, I swear."

This moment wasn't enough to quench my fear of T&L, but it covered it up for the moment. "What?"

A low chuckle came out of Fang. "I'm surprised you haven't remembered yet."

My curiosity got the best of me. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, he swooped down, and… our lips touched. Being kissed in the rain. I had always wondered what it would feel like. If I had known that this would be the day… this situation…

"Happy birthday, Maximum Ride."


	25. Chapter 25

**HAIIIIII! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, and I'm SORRY for not updating sooner! I just attended a piano competition (I was practicing like crazy, so that's why I haven't been able to update recently), and I WON! WHOO-HOO! :D :D I do apologize for not updating sooner, however. Gomenesai (Japanese for "sorry")!**

**Once again, thank you to all my reviewers! I 3 U!**

**ENJOY!**

**25**

"You are seriously the densest girl I've ever met," Fang started, pulling me out of the rain and into the store. He wrapped a towel around my shivering shoulders and my soaked hair. "How do you forget your own birthday?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I… I was just… my life has been hectic lately." Now I knew why Mom and Fang had said all those suspicious words in the morning.

"Because of me…" Fang leaned against the wall, and tilted his head back so he looked at the ceiling. "Because of me, right?"

"But you're here now," I said with firm authority. "You're here now. You're not supposed to rely on the past to affect your future decisions, Fang Cowan." I stood up and walked swiftly over to Fang in three strides. Wrapping my arms around him tightly, I hugged him as hard as I could. I would crack his ice heart. I would make him feel something.

He chuckled softly, and his arms twined around me. "I'm sorry, Max."

I listened to the heartbeat in his warm chest. It was steady, soothing. Fang.

Suddenly, there was a noise. It sounded like a muffled laugh, and I broke away from Fang, startled. His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, replacing his expression with the old mask I knew so well. "Let's go. You're going to catch a cold."

Fang came to pick me up the next morning for school. I waved bye to Mom, and we walked off together.

"What are you planning to tell everyone at school?" I asked, curious. What was I now?

"You're my girlfriend, of course," he replied easily, smirking down at me. _Down at me._ Gah! And I used to be tall. Hmph.

I smiled. "Okay." Yeah, love made you foolish. I knew that.

When we got to school, it seemed like a regular day. Yes, there was gossip about Fang and me, but other than that, it was a nice day at school.

So I thought. During lunch, when my usual gang of friends came to sat with me (it seemed like Nudge had given Ford a chance, for he was sitting with us now, smirking at Nudge, who was trying hard not to blush), the usual chatter…I don't know… didn't really seem comfortable. It was quiet. Too quiet. Fang wasn't here, either. He was probably late.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling uneasily. What was wrong?

"Max…you haven't seen it yet?" Ellie asked, biting her lip. She didn't want to tell me. They were hiding something.

"What? Seen what?"

"Front of the school," Ford muttered quietly.

I stood up immediately, and ran to the front of the school, in the lobby. There were already crowds of kids standing, some amused, some laughing, some sneering…

At… all my memories with Fang?

On the lobby, posted on the walls, were memories of Fang and me together. Pictures of our fights. Me crying. Us kissing. In the amusement park. Dylan and I. At the dance. And then, scrawled on top: **What a slut.**

All those memories. Every little piece since I had come to Tennessee. All. Posted. On. The. Walls.

"It's such a tragic love story about our school slut," Lissa sneered at me. I kept my head down. "And yes, I did do this, Maxine. But you want to know who helped me?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear.

"Oh, I think you already know, don't you? Your precious Fang here did this all for me."

I heard Fang's running footsteps. "Lissa, you bitch!" he yelled. "Max, I didn't mean to do this. I'm telling the truth. She threatened that if I didn't help her, she would tell everything about you. I didn't betray you, Max – that's why she posted these all up, because she wanted revenge." His black obsidian eyes held my hazel ones. He was begging. "Don't go away…please."

I smiled softly at him. "I believe everything you say, Fang. Seriously. But… why can't you just trust me?"

He froze. I took the chance to walk away slowly, but not before walking to Lissa. "Lissa, I don't care. This isn't affecting me, you know. Now we all know you're some desperate bitch that will do anything to get a boy. What can I say? Good luck."

And then I walked away, leaving them all stunned with silence.

My life was so cliché. Seriously. I trusted Fang with all my heart. I really did. I didn't believe Fang would help Lissa do that. I knew him better than that. But what really got me was that he didn't trust me enough to tell me what she was doing. That was what made me realize that whatever had happened between us, love or whatever, just wasn't meant to be. He could've told me what Lissa was planning, but he didn't. Maybe I was being stupid or prissy, but… I always had this beautiful thought that a good relationship started with trust. If you didn't have trust, it wasn't really a relationship, huh?

"Guess my love story is tragic, huh?" I whispered. A tear rolled down. I gave a laugh at my pitiful appearance. It only caused more tears to fall. "You're good, Fang. You've made me cry twice now, in a short span of three months."

I was walking, to no direction in particular, no place in my mind. "Love makes us foolish." I knew what it meant now. "Yet… I still love you."

Strong words for a girl.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'M BACK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE STARTED A NEW STORY CALLED _MY UMBRELLA ON RAINY DAYS_! If you have time, please check it out! THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

**26**

I was wandering, drifting, walking aimlessly to the middle of nowhere. In reality, I was walking through the park. Just as I stepped onto the road to cross the street, Fang blocked me. Where had he come from?

"Wait," he said, stopping me.

I stared at him for a second, and then pushed away. I continued walking in my path. There was a long road ahead of me to cross, after all.

"Max," he started, trying to grab my arm. I easily dodged and started running. _Leave me alone_, I wanted to say, but no words came out. So I ran.

"Stop! Max!" he yelled, coming after me. I could hear his footsteps coming closer. I closed my eyes and sprinted. "MAXIMUM RIDE, STOP, DAMN IT!"

He tackled me to the ground just as a car whizzed by. It happened so fast, I didn't even register that it had hit something. I stared up, wide-eyed, frozen. Fang shielded over me.

"God, Max," he mumbled, his hair falling into his deep eyes. "I'm sorry, all right?" And then all tension was released, and he collapsed, eyes closed.

My eyes widened enormously. "Oh, my God. Fang." I shook him. No response. "Fang." Still no response. "Fang." The driver was coming out of the car, running toward us. He had a phone in his hand, probably calling 911.

I lifted his shirt up. There was blood on the side, near his waist. Oh no. This was not happening. I took my jacket off and pressed it against his side, trying to stop the blood flow. This was all my fault. If I hadn't ran, if I had just talked to him, this wouldn't have happened.

It was all my fault.

I heard sirens ringing throughout the air. Seconds later, several police cars and an ambulance screeched to a halt before us. Officers and workers jumped out, gently pulling me up and pushing me away. They put Fang in a stretcher and carried him off. Then, one of them escorted me up as well. I didn't need their help. I had to make sure Fang was okay. I ran to the stretcher and paced beside him as they carried him into the car.

On the way to the hospital, I buried my hands into Fang's hair and soothed it out. My hands and knees were shaking. Then, I spotted something in his hand.

A red rose.


End file.
